


Fanboy

by Aratte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Real Brands, Romance, Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger, 15 tahun, seorang fanboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fanboy (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adinda Dyalandra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Adinda+Dyalandra).



> Disc: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.
> 
> Genres/warnings: Alternate Universe, Modern AU, YAOI slash, romance, drama, language, real brands, lemon
> 
> Pair: Levi*Eren /RivaEre/RiRen
> 
> Idenya nyata-nyata datang setelah menonton episode 9 SnK: Anime Chimi Chara. Di situ ada Eren yang fanboying dengan wajah blushing, berfantasi betapa perkasa Heichou sanggup mencabik 10 titan dengan tangan kosong, sampai bela-belain minta tanda tangan sebelum mati.
> 
> Aslinya adalah one-shot 20rb kata yang akhirnya dibagi menjadi dua bab.

Distrik Shiganshina, Kota Maria, meniupkan hawa terendahnya pada suhu 29° Fahrenheit.

Butiran salju meleleh di atas ubun-ubun kepala remaja berambut cokelat. Pandangan mengabur, Eren Jaeger tidak gentar. Mengeratkan syal merah di sekitar lehernya, ia berlari menerjang salju. Panik, ia melirik jam digital pada  _smartphone_ -nya.

Eren melewati tikungan terakhir menuju belokan rumah bertingkat dua. Jantungnya menggebu dua kali lebih cepat. Ia mendobrak pintu rumah. Tak mau membuang waktu melepas sepatu. Langkahnya berisik menggebuk-gebuk lantai sepanjang koridor.

Carla Jaeger menyembul dari balik kulkas dengan mata melotot. "Eren?"

"Nanti, Bu! Jangan sekarang!"

Meluncur indah dengan lututnya ke depan sebuah televisi, Eren meraih remote. Saluran televisi menampilkan film Action yang baru memutar separuh dari lagu pembuka. Eren menghela napas kuat-kuat. "Yeah!" Eren menarik kepalan tangan ke dadanya, dan berseru, " _Nein, wir sind der Jäger!"_

Carla, di ambang pintu, menatap hampa remaja laki-lakinya.

Adegan pembuka menampilkan dataran hijau dengan tiupan angin menggoyangkan batang-batang rumput. Sang protagonis duduk di atas kuda hitam, menyipitkan mata menatap langit. Eren ikut menyipitkan mata. Jubah hijau berbentuk lambang sayap kebebasan berkelabar. Dua pedang di sisi tangan sang protagonis.

" _Titan dari arah selatan!"_

"Eren, bagaimana hasil tesmu di kelas?"

Mata Eren tak melepaskan layar kaca. "Di dalam tasku."

"Kalau Kau mendapat nilai jelek—"

"Aku tahu."

Sementara Carla sibuk merogoh ransel, Eren sedang berlutut sambil mengepalkan tangan.

" _Levi-heichou! Ada dua di belakang kita dan satu di depan."_

Kamera menyoroti dari jarak dekat wajah sang kapten protagonis. Mata abu-abu gelap yang bersinar redup kebiruan. Rambut hitam legam yang memperkuat fiturnya sebagai ksatria terkuat umat manusia. Sang kapten memacu kuda.  _"Kuurus dua di sebelah sana. Petra, kalian urus satu di depan."_

"Hm, Kau mendapat nilai bagus lagi," Carla mengomentari.

" _HEICHOU_! DIA MUNCUL!"

Carla mengangkat bahu. "Sudah beberapa bulan sejak nilaimu meningkat drastis, tapi Kau mengajukan syarat aneh; tiap kali mendapat nilai bagus, Kau ingin diberi hadiah uang saku. Aku tidak masalah, Eren. Hanya penasaran untuk apa uang-uang itu Kau kumpulkan."

" _HEICHOU_! DIA MENEBAS DUA SEKALIGUS!"

Carla menghela napas.

Suara seseorang berbunyi. "Eren memang agak obsesif ya, Bibi Carla?"

Carla tertawa. "Dulu aku sama sepertinya. Kalian masuk dan duduklah."

Eren tidak memedulikan kepada siapa ibunya berbicara, sibuk memerhatikan gaya Kapten Levi yang sedang mengelap pedangnya. Punggungnya ditampar keras dari belakang. Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert, dan Connie Springer berdiri bersedekap.

"Hoi! Kau ini umur berapa sih. Tontonan untuk cowok seusiamu harusnya yang benar-benar membuatmu 'tegang.'"

Eren mendelik. "Jean? Armin? Connie?! Sudah kubilang kalian jangan datang hari ini! Aku butuh waktu istirahat."

Jean menyabotase bantal duduknya. "Menungging di depan layar kaca ini yang Kau sebut istirahat."

"Hei tapi serial drama Attack on Titan memang keren. Aku penggemar tokoh Komandan Erwin Smith." Armin duduk bersila. "Marco, Bertholdt dan Reiner ikut mengantre untuk mendapat kausnya."

"Apa?! Mereka beli di mana? Apa-apaan tidak mengajakku!"

"Yang terpenting dari itu ayo segera kita kerjakan tugas kelompok."

"Kalian gila! Dramanya baru saja dimulai. Biarkan aku menonton sampai selesai."

"Apa sih istimewanya—Ri-vai- _heichou_? Levi. Dia aktor yang mendapat banyak penghargaan padahal tingginya lebih pendek dariku."

Eren menghantam kepala Jean dengan bantal. "Berisik Kau, jangan sepelekan kekuatan yang tersimpan di dalam tubuh itu."

"Sakit, bodoh! Oh? Kekuatan macam apa."

Di dalam layar kaca, Levi berputar-putar dengan alat manuver tiga dimensional. Menusuk leher belakang seekor titan. Darah memercik ke sudut mulut, tampak bibir tipis yang sedikit menyeringai.

Mata kehijauan Eren berpendar. "Dia bisa menghabisi 10 ekor titan sekaligus dengan tangan kosong! Tentu saja!"

"Hee—Tokoh yang  _overpowered_."

"Ya dia memang sangat kuat, tentu saja!  _Humanity's greatest soldier_! Kekuatannya sebanding dengan seluruh pasukan itu sendi—Lihat! Lihat gayanya menghajar raksasa barusan! Hei Kau lihat tidak sih. Armin tutup dulu laptopmu."

"Sasha dan Marco juga menyukai serial AoT. Kudengar ada  _shooting_  di pinggiran Kota Maria dekat sekolah akhir minggu ini."

"Aku sudah tahu. Info-info yang kudapat lebih cepat dari kalian semua."

Connie menggaruk kepalanya yang licin. "Hei Eren, tidak apa kami menginap di rumahmu malam ini?"

"Tak ada tempat untuk kalian di sini."

"Hei, seingatku kamarmu cukup luas. Tidur di lantai pun tak masalah dasar berengsek."

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk kamarku—Ah! Yes!  _HEICHOU_  DIA MENEROBOS TIGA EKOR TITAN SENDIRIAN."

Tiga temannya saling menoleh.

.

Eren sedang mencuci piring kotor saat teman-temannya pamit pulang. Carla yang mengantar sampai ke pintu depan, melambaikan tangan dengan ucapan: 'Datanglah lagi besok. Temanilah Eren dan bawa Mikasa kemari.'

Terima kasih Ibu.

"Belajar untuk sekolah memang penting. Nilaimu sudah bagus, Eren. Tapi tetaplah bergaul dengan teman-temanmu. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini Kau berubah."

Eren menggosok piring asal-alasan. "Aku sudah bukan anak kecil, Bu. Aku punya hobi dan kesenanganku sendiri."

"Asal itu bukan sesuatu yang negatif." Carla mengangguk. "Aku sering mendengar suara kasak-kusukmu di malam hari."

"Ibu?! Tolong jangan mengintip ke dalam kamarku."

"Jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu untuk belajar dan istirahatlah yang cukup."

Eren berjalan gontai sambil menyeret ransel ke arah tangga. "Sebaiknya aku masuk kamar sekarang, belajar sebentar lalu tidur. Selamat malam, Bu."

Suara Carla teredam langkah-langkah berisik Eren pada lantai kayu. Koridor lantai 2 rumahnya hanya dipasangi penerangan lampu minim. Eren berjalan tertunduk sambil meraba-raba dengan kaki. Sebuah kunci dikeluarkan dari dalam saku. Ia membuka pintu kamar, masuk dengan cepat, menguncinya lagi. Gelap gulita menyambut, tercium bau plastik dan kertas manufaktur. Eren menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berhati-hati melangkah untuk tidak menendang bantal-bantal yang berserakan di atas karpet. Lampu dinyalakan.

Tatapan mata Eren menyapu deretan poster idolanya dalam berbagai gaya dan sudut artistik. Wajah sang aktor, Levi, menyoroti pemilik ruangan dengan sepasang mata setajam elang. Pada poster lainnya, Levi sedang berpose membelakangi kamera dengan pedang dan jubah berlumur darah. Poster lainnya, yang terdekat dengan tempat tidur Eren, berukuran manusia dengan pose tangan menyilang dan wajah menyamping.

Puas melihat koleksi pajangan dinding, Eren meletakkan ranselnya di sebelah konsol Play Station. Stereo memutar lagu dari album OST Attack on Titan. Figurin Kapten Levi berbagai model berserakan di atas meja belajar. Eren menghela napas, 'Ah, kuselesaikan malam ini,' lalu ia duduk menyingkirkan buku pelajaran dan bekerja dengan mainan plastik.

Jam dinding berukir sayap kebebasan berdetak setiap detik. Eren menyeka keringat, mengambil cangkir hitam bergambar punggung Kapten Levi, menuangkan susu cair. Bibirnya menyusuri pinggiran porselen gelas, kemudian meneguk pelan-pelan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau minggu ini bertemu dengan Levi _-san_?" Eren bertanya-tanya. Penanya yang tumpul mengukir notes bersampul tokoh Levi versi chibi. "Minta tanda tangan adalah hal yang paling utama. Mungkin berfoto. Dan aku harus menyiapkan hadiah."

Eren membuka laptopnya. Mengetik cepat di atas  _keyboard_  bercover stiker  _Levi of Attack on Titan_. Internet Browser Google Search "Levi Ackerman's favorite things."

"Menurut wawancara majalah ia menyukai teh hitam. Dia juga penggila kebersihan. Err-wow, bulan depan akan dirilis  _game_  ARPG terbaru Attack on Titan!  _Pre-order_  berhadiah  _photobook_  Kapten Levi?  _Shit_. uangku belum cukup."

Facebook Attack on Titan memuat berita terbaru tentang komik masa lalu Kapten Levi berjudul 'A Choice with no Regrets' yang kabarnya akan segera dibuat film layar lebar. Halaman  _blog_  untuk fans memuat berita kekasih misterius Levi Ackerman, foto  _selfie_  Hanji Zoe dengan penampakan aneh di belakangnya, parfum baru Mike Zacharius, kontes  _cosplay_  Attack on Titan, sampai berita skandal Levi Ackerman membawa seorang anak kecil ke dalam apartemennya.

Eren termenung di depan  _desktop wallpaper_  bergambar wajah idola, mengambil foto laptopnya sendiri. Foto tersebut dikirim beserta tulisan singkat ke halaman media sosial Path dan Twitter.

" **Levi _-san_  sangat keren. Aku ingin menjadi aktor sepertinya setelah lulus nanti. Harus kupertimbangkan saran Arminlert untuk masuk agensi."**

Balasan dari Armin muncul tiga menit kemudian.

"  **YeagerEren  Jangan lupa paper bab 11."**

**" Arminlert Sori, laptopku rusak."**

**" YeagerEren Jangan bohong Eren, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas foto layar tampilan laptopmu."**

Laptop ditutup, Eren menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur. Kaus dan celana dilempar ke seberang ruangan. Teringat dengan artikel wawancara  _fetish_  Levi terhadap kebersihan, Eren buru-buru memunguti pakaian kotor di lantai.

Selimut biru tua menyingkap satu set seprei, bantal dan guling katun bergambar tokoh Kapten Levi secara eksplisit. Eren membungkuk, menciumi bantal dan seprei. Baru seminggu ia membeli satu  _bedding_   _set_  tersebut dari sebuah toko  _online_   _dakimakura_  dan fabrik tersebut sudah mengambangkan bau tak sedap. Eren mengerutkan dahi. Ia tidak sadar telah melakukan aktivitas berkeringat di malam hari yang membuat cairan tubuh menempel pada seprei. Di mana binatu yang tepat untuk mencuci satu set cover tempat tidur? Binatu yang bukan merupakan langganan Carla dan bisa menjaga rahasianya sebagai seorang  _otaku_.

Eren menggulingkan diri ke bawah selimut dan meraih sebuah guling berukuran 50cm x 150cm. Guling tersebut menampilkan fitur keseluruhan Kapten Levi dari kaki hingga puncak kepala. Pose yang cukup sugestif untuk para wanita penggemarnya, begitu komentar di media sosial. Kapten Levi berbaring dengan satu tangan terangkat ke atas dan tangan lain di depan dada seolah ingin mengoyak kemejanya sendiri. Sesuai karakter tokohnya, wajahnya ganas, matanya hampir-hampir buas, ekspresi mengintimidasi yang membuat Eren meneguk ludah. Pelan-pelan ia menyandarkan kepala di atas dada Kapten Levi, menghirup aroma parfum Windex dan kayu-kayuan yang disemprotkan ke fabriknya, merasakan isi guling yang cukup padat dan empuk. Dada Levi yang asli jelas tergurat sempurna dengan otot-otot muskular dan dengan segala pesona maskulinitas yang membuatnya gigit jari. Eren membayangkan dada Levi yang sesungguhnya, pada sisi wajahnya, lebih hangat dan lebih kokoh daripada isi bantalan guling.

Eren memeluk guling Levi kuat-kuat seperti ingin meremukkan.

" _Shit_! Kata-kata pertama apa yang harus kuucapkan ketika bertemu Levi _-san_  minggu ini."

Eren membawa guling Levi ke atas tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Levi. Ini adalah posisi favorit Eren dalam memeluk gulingnya, dan pose Levi seakan-akan sedang memerangkap Eren di bawahnya. Eren memejamkan mata dan melingkarkan kedua kaki.

.

Info tentang lokasi  _shooting_  tersembunyi di hutan cagar alam dekat sekolah Eren adalah nyata adanya.

Mereka tidak sendirian.

Sasha, Marco, Reiner, Bertholdt dan Eren terjebak di antara kerumunan fans penguntit. Tak satu pun bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di balik punggung-punggung orang.

Sasha menariki rambut ikat satunya. "Errgh, sudah kuduga kita harus datang lebih pagi."

"Aku bisa melihat Erwin Smith," seru Bertholdt.

"Persetan dengan tinggi badanmu."

Eren berjinjit, seketika mengidamkan baling-baling bambu di atas kepalanya.

"Hei cewe kentang, katanya punya kenalan jurnalis? Kita bisa menyusup masuk ke tendanya dengan modus wawancara."

"Mereka menolak untuk wawancara. Datang ke sini hanya untuk  _shooting_."

"Oh wow, alat-alat manuver tiga dimensional yang asli. Wow."

"Levi! Levi- _Heichou_  di seberang sana!"

Telinga Eren spontan berdenging dalam hiruk pikuk teriakan fans.

"Berengsek! Aku tidak bisa melihat." Eren berpegangan pada bahu Bertholdt, melompat-lompat. Kilatan zamrud dari iris matanya berpendar.

Hanya bisa melihat sedikit di antara celah garis tubuh orang-orang, senyum Eren mengembang lebar. Yang nyata jauh lebih baik ketimbang replika propertinya!

"Levi! Astaga dia melihat kemari!"

Eren mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas, senyum paling lebar seumur hidupnya. " _HEICHOU_." Kemudian tubuhnya tenggelam di antara himpitan massa. "Sial." Dari celah di antara telinga Bertholdt dan rambut pirang seorang gadis, ia bisa melihat sosok Levi.

Sapuan biji mata dingin itu hanya sekilas. Kontak mata hanya nol koma sekian detik. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu—yang Eren tangkap sekilas—berbunyi seperti 'Berisik.' Levi sedang bersiap-siap memasuki set. Kuda hitamnya berpacu dengan dolly track melintasi lapangan, berbelok ke dalam hutan.

 _Klepper_  dibuka dan ditutup, sutradara berteriak 'Action!' Jubah sayap kebebasan Levi berkelebat dan menghilang di balik pepohonan. Eren hanya bisa mengambil foto penampakan punggung berjubah hijau dari jarak beberapa kilo.

Syuting bergerilya hingga sore hari. Eren terduduk linglung di rerumputan, membalas ratusan komentar di Instagram tentang foto penampakan punggung  _Heichou_  miliknya. Reiner dan Bertholdt datang membawakan jus kalengan. Sasha berkutat dengan seplastik kentang keriting. Wajah mereka separuh kecewa, terkecuali Bertholdt.

"Area hutan tempat lokasi syuting utama dibarikade. Tak ada yang bisa masuk ke sana," terang Marco.

Gadis-gadis berlarian di depan pintu masuk area cagar alam. Menunggu di sana seolah-olah para aktor akan berjalan keluar kapan saja. Mereka bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu penjaga. Dua sampai tiga orang gadis berhasil masuk melewati rantai penjaga.

"H-Hei, kenapa mereka boleh masuk?"

"Mungkin kru."

"Bukan. Mereka itu  _groupie_. Sepertinya sudah dikenal oleh aktor incarannya masing-masing."

" _Groupie_?"

"Istilah untuk fans maniak yang rela ditiduri."

"Ya, mereka memang selalu menguntit kemana aktor mereka pergi dan menunggu tiba saatnya untuk menawarkan diri."

Sasha terbatuk menelan keripik kentang. "—Yah begitulah. Menurutku murahan sekali."

Dahi Eren berkerut. "Para aktor itu bersedia tidur dengan fans? Aku tidak percaya."

Sasha angkat bicara, "Tapi kenyataannya banyak para  _groupie_  yang berhasil mendekati idolanya. Kalau aktornya tidak keberatan, kenapa tidak."

"Betul juga."

Eren menunduk, mengangguk-angguk. "Mungkin kita bisa menyamar menjadi  _groupie_  untuk menyusup ke dalam pondok dan meminta tanda tangan."

Reiner menyemburkan teh lemonnya ke wajah Eren. "Apa yang barusan kudengar? Kau masih belum mengerti apa artinya  _groupie_?"

Eren mengusap wajahnya yang serius. "Hanya pura-pura. Bilang saja ke penjaga kita adalah  _groupie_  dan sudah membuat janji dengan aktornya."

"Memangnya mereka akan percaya?"

"Kita tidak tahu sebelum mencoba."

"O-Oi Eren?  _Shit_."

Eren berjalan tegap mendekati sekuriti berbaju hitam. Keseriusan tingkat akut memancar dari mata hijau.

Sekuriti mengangkat alis. "Yeah?"

"Aku seorang  _groupie_."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin masuk ke tenda-um tenda Levi- _san_."

" _Groupie Sir_ Levi?" Pria itu memutar matanya. "Yeah, aku memang mendengar rumor bahwa dia-tapi kukira dia bukan tipe yang suka menerima fans. Mana bukti Kau diundang olehnya?"

"Aku-Kalau sudah bertemu ia akan mengenalku." Eren meneguk ludah, dalam hati mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana jika Levi marah?

"Aku ragu," jawab sekuriti.

"Tolonglah, tadi Kau bisa memasukkan beberapa gadis. Mereka adalah  _groupie_!"

"Aku kenal mereka. Kalau Kau? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Alis mata Eren menukik tajam. "Sekarang Kau bisa mengingat wajahku."

"Maaf, aku masih kurang percaya Tuan Levi mengundang seorang  _groupie_."

Eren menghela napas, menatap nanar pada jalanan setapak menuju pondok peristirahatan para aktor. "Aku hanya ingin meminta tanda tangan. Tidak lebih dari lima menit!"

"Pergilah, nak. Kau bisa mendapat masalah."

Menyerah, Eren mengambil langkah mundur. Dari kejauhan wajah-wajah tertawa bodoh menyorotinya.

Sebuah truk makanan kotakan diparkir di sebelah pos penukaran tiket masuk. Seorang pria separuh baya turun, meneriaki asistennya untuk mengambil tumpukan paket nasi kotak dari dalam kontainer.

Eren berseru, "Hannes _-san_!"

"Eren?"

"Sedang apa di sini?"

"Mengantarkan makanan untuk para aktor! Kebetulan perusahaan kita adalah salah satu sponsor serial drama ini. Kau yang sedang apa?"

Ide cermerlang berputar seperti kincir angin, Eren berbisik dengan nada berbisnis. "Hannes _-san_? Aku butuh pertolonganmu."

.

Di bawah topi berlabel merek makanan cepat saji, Eren menenteng belasan nasi kotak dan berjalan melewati sekuriti.

"Trims, Hannes _-san_."

Hannes menghela napas. "Sekarang Kau tahu tidak yang mana pondok aktor idolamu itu?"

"Uh."

Kru-kru berjalan lalu lalang tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka. Beberapa membawa lampu, properti besar, perlatan rias, lampu, tripod dan kamera. Tiga gadis  _groupie_  yang sebelumnya melewati sekuriti sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pondok.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi mungkin di sini adalah tempat para pemain filem beristirahat.

"Yes!" Jantung Eren berdentum lebih cepat saat mereka melewati ketiga  _groupie_.

Hannes melangkah masuk lebih dulu menutup wajah antusias sang remaja. "Permisi. Pesanan nasi kotak!"

"Oh, terima kasih."

Wanita berambut sewarna jahe menghampiri Hannes dan mengambil satu persatu kotaknya. Eren langsung mengenalinya sebagai pemain tokoh Petra, gadis yang menjadi prajurit paling setia Kapten Levi.

Pondok kecil berukuran persegi hanya membuat beberapa meja dan sofa tempat beristirahat. Kru penata rias menepuk-nepuk pipi para aktor dengan spons di depan cermin. Salah seorang pria yang duduk paling ujung adalah Erwin Smith. Eren tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Oluo, Dieter, Mike Zacharius, Moblit Barner, Hanji Zoe, dan pemeran lainnya sedang bercakap-cakap di satu meja.

"Oi, Eren. Bantu aku membagi nasi."

"Y-Yessir!" Eren membungkuk tanpa melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengedarkan pandangan.

Tatapannya jatuh pada sesosok pria dengan tinggi badan di bawah rata-rata yang sedang bersandar pada sofa. Jantung Eren berhenti berdetak.

Levi!

Paras Eren memanas hebat saat Petra mengambil nasi kotak dari tangannya. Eren tidak perlu diminta untuk membagikan nasi. Ia berjalan ke arah sosok sang idola.

"Per-permisi. A-Aku membawa nasi! Um. Er."

 _Shit_! Dia kehilangan kata-kata.

Levi sedang menghisap rokok, tidak menoleh sama sekali. Membuat gestur dengan memiringkan kepala, ia meminta Eren meletakkan makanannya pada meja kopi.

Eren setengah membungkuk, mengintip takut-takut kepada sang aktor.

Levi nyata. Hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter darinya!

Eren bisa mencium wangi parfum maskulin yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan aroma parfum Levi: Windex menguar dari tubuh itu. Eren tidak pernah tahu Levi seorang perokok. Jantung Eren berdegup gila. Kakinya bergetar. Eren membuka mulut, lalu menutup lagi. Tenggorokannya tercekat seolah-olah suaranya sedang dicuri.

Levi melirik sekilas. Mata yang sama dengan poster close-up di kamar Eren. Tajam, mengintimidasi, hipnotik. Ekspresi asli Levi tidak berbeda dengan tokoh enigmatis Kapten Levi.

"Ada apa, bocah?"

Suara bariton berat berdering secara  _live_  di telinga Eren.

"Aku-a-aku."  _Shit_!  _Shit_!

Levi membuang abu rokoknya. "Bisa Kau ambilkan tehku di atas meja?"

Eren langsung mengangguk. "Siap! Teh hitam itu?" Dan tanpa basa-basi langsung berbalik ke arah meja.

"Well."

"Silakan." Teh diletakkan pada meja kopi. "Ada lagi yang Anda butuhkan?!"

Suara tawa familier Komandan Erwin berkemandang. "Levi? Ada lagi fansmu yang menyusup kemari lagi ya?"

"Lumayan juga kalau ternyata seorang  _groupie_ ," Hanji berceletuk. "Mungkin bisa menghilangkan jenuh, Levi."

Dada Eren mencelos.

Levi mematikan api rokoknya. "Apa maumu, bocah?"

Eren spontan mengeluarkan notes bersampul wajah Chibi Levi. "Rivai- _Heichou_! Aku penggemar berat Anda! Aku ingin minta tanda tangan!"

Levi mengambil notesnya dengan dahi berkerut, terang-terang tidak menyukai tokoh chibi pada kover. Ia membuka lembaran pertama, kemudian diam menatap Eren.

Eren mematung, sadar ia lupa membawa pena.

"Bocah, persiapkan segala sesuatunya sebelum berperang." Ia mengambil pena dari kantung jas, menorehkan tulisan tangan otentik. "Siapa namamu?"

Eren membuat gestur menepuk dadanya. "Eren. Eren Jaeger,  _sir_!"

"Kenapa fans-fansmu selalu semanis ini?" goda Hanji. "Ada yang menyamar jadi pengantar Pizza, ada yang menyamar jadi stripper."

Hanya sepesekian detik, Eren melihat bibir Levi membentuk seringai tipis. "Sudah takdirku. Ini."

Eren membungkuk serendah mungkin. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, Levi _-san_!"

"Sama-sama."

Eren menghabiskan waktu beberapa detik untuk diam di sana. Meraup sebanyak mungkin dan secara rinci pemandangan wajah sang idola. Bagaimana jas hitam kelam membungkus tubuh atletis Levi. Bagaimana ekspresi wajah datar itu seakan sudah menjadi topeng permanen.

Eren masih menatap Levi bahkan sampai Hannes menyeretnya keluar.

"Nak. Nak, Kau sudah puas, nak?"

"Levi, 'Untuk Eren Jaeger.'" Eren membelai tanda tangan Levi. "Sial! Aku lupa berjabat tangan!" Telapak tangan Eren menggosok sampul notesnya. "Setidaknya masih tersisa hangatnya di sini. Um. Bahkan ada wangi rokoknya. Sedikit. Ini adalah hadiah natal paling hebat untukku!"

"Aku gagal paham dengan remaja jaman sekarang."

Bola mata Eren bergerak-gerak, meremat buku notesnya dalam kepalan tangannya yang tremor. "G-Gila. Aku masih berdebar sampai sekarang."

Eren mengetik status di media sosial.

**"Terima kasih tanda tangannya, Levi _-san_. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."**

Eren menghabiskan waktu seminggu lebih membawa notes itu ke mana pun. Ke sekolah, ke kafe, ke warung internet. Berdiri di atas meja, menyeringai bocah melihat wajah cemburu Sasha, Marco, Reiner dan Bertholdt. Memotret dan mem-posting di berbagai media sosial. Eren memajang tanda tangan Levi dengan pigura di atas meja belajar.

Ia mengecek akun media sosial Twitter milik Levi tiap satu jam sekali. Tak ada balasan mention. Tak ada status baru.

Sampai seminggu setelahnya, Levi memposting sebuah status singkat:

**"Jangan lupa membawa pena kemanapun kalian pergi."**

.

.

 **Armin Arlert**. 5 jam yang lalu. "Ada kabar para pemain filem AoT akan melakukan syuting di Shiganshina Theme Park. Termasuk acara temu fans dalam rangka tahun baru."  **Tag Eren Yeager Bertholdt Fubar Gadis Kentang Reiner Braun**.  29 Suka. 43 Komentar

 **Jean Kirstein**. "Oi Armin Kau ini fanboy terselubung?" Bertholdt Fubar liked this

 **Armin Arlert**. "Aku penggemar Erwin Smith sejak lama."  4 people like this

 **Gadis Kentang**. "Guys, aku punya ide. Ayo pergi ke theme park sambil memakai topi ini. Kita tidak terpisah lagi seperti kemarin. Ingat! Kita harus selalu bersama. :-)"  2 people like this

Gadis Kentang mencantumkan sebuah foto tumpukan topi berlogo Wings of Freedom. Eren menekan tombol jempol di bawah komentar Sasha.

 **Eren Yeager**. "Aku setuju dengan dresscode atau apapun asal kalian tidak mengajak Mikasa."

 **Armin Arlert**. "  **Mikasa Ackerman**  tidak keberatan denganmu mengidolakan seseorang."

Eren berdecak sebal.

 **Jean Kirstein**. "Kau tidak tahu bersyukur memiliki gadis seperti Mikasa di sisimu."

 **Reiner Braun**. "Mikasa seperti bodyguard yang keberadaannya membuat Eren sejajar dengan selebriti macam Levi."

 **Historia Reiss**. "Itulah rasa sayang Mikasa padamu."  Ymir like this

 **Leonhart**. "Kenapa dengan Mikasa?"

 **Eren Yeager**. "Aku punya privasi."

Kesal, Eren menutup aplikasi Facebook, mematikan telepon pintarnya.

Di rumah, Carla sedang memasak  _beef ragout_  yang menarik perhatian Eren untuk pergi ke dapur.

"Hasil tesmu bagaimana?"

"Nilai 8 untuk Matematika."

"Kuharap hasil jerih payah dan uang saku tambahanmu ditabung untuk masa depan."

"Tentu saja." Dalam kepala Eren sedang menghitung-hitung jumlah uang untuk membeli game terbaru AoT. "Aku naik dulu, Bu. Belajar untuk tes besok."

"Jangan terlalu lelah."

Eren mengunci pintu kamar dan melemparkan ransel. Membuka laptop, ia melihat berita dari halaman Facebook Attack on Titan.

 **Attack on Titan**. Kemarin pukul 19. spesial oleh para pemain AoT untuk merayakan tahun baru terbuka bagi semua pengunjung Shiganshina Theme Park, dan akan ada sesi interaksi... 7,897 Suka. 968 Komentar

Eren mendadak galau.

Acara tahun baru di Shiganshina Theme Park adalah satu-satunya kesempatan bagi fans bersalaman, berfoto, memberikan kenang-kenangan. Eren harus berdiri pada barisan terdepan. Levi harus bisa melihatnya di antara jutaan fans. Bagaimana caranya? Hadiah apa yang harus dibeli selain sekotak teh hitam dari pasar lokal?

Eren menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang. Tubuh menelungkup, guling bergambar tubuh Levi di bawahnya. Eren duduk di atas perut Levi, menunduk menatap wajah sang idola. Tangannya membelai dada yang bidang, berfantasi dapat bisa merasakan detak jantung dan otot-otot yang kokoh.

Dada Eren berdegup kencang, tanpa dimengerti tenggorokannya kering tercekat, ia menelan ludah. Isi bantalan guling yang terdiri dari latex menekan balik, mengeras di bawah bokongnya.  _Shit_. Eren memaki pelan.  _Shit_. Bulu-bulu halus di sekitar pahanya meremang saat Eren menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya ke permukaan fabrik. Wajah Levi tidak berubah. Eren dapat melihat seringai kecil, menertawakan hasratnya yang mulai meletup-letup. Kakinya bergetar. Eren menurunkan celananya sendiri hingga ke pangkal paha.

Suara ketukan pintu.

Eren terlonjak hingga nyaris berguling jatuh dari tempat tidur. Matanya mengerjap panik.

"Eren? Aku ingin bicara." Suara perempuan yang bukan suara Carla Jaeger.

Buru-buru Eren menaikkan celana, menutup bantal dan guling dengan selimut. Ia berlari sambil meringis, memaki ketika mengintip sosok dari lubang pintu.

Eren melemparkan raut wajah sebal. "Ada apa?"

Mikasa Ackerman menanggapi kekesalannya dengan tenang. "Aku ingin minta maaf. Aku mencemaskanmu, aku masuk ke dalam kamarmu hari itu untuk-"

"Untuk mengomentari dan merusak hobiku yang menurutmu buruk. Please, Mikasa, aku bukan adikmu atau apa. Dan aku punya hak untuk menyukai sesuatu!"

Mata hitamnya menjelajah isi ruangan, menatap satu-satu pajangan. Diam-diam mendengarkan musik piano Reluctant Heroes mengalun dari stereo. "Aku mengerti. Kuharap Kau mau memaafkanku."

Eren menggaruk kepalanya. "Sudah kumaafkan. Jangan diulangi. Aku punya hak untuk menyukai idolaku tak peduli itu pamanmu atau siapa dan berbuat apapun yang kumau."

Mikasa memalingkan wajah. "Tentu saja. Dan Figurin itu. Aku ingin mengganti kerusakannya."

"Tidak apa."

"Eren, Kau tidak keberatan aku datang ke acara tahun baru."

Eren bersandar pada bingkai pintu. "Asal Kau tidak memintaku pulang dan mengikutiku ke mana-mana seperti bocah."

"Aku berjanji." Mikasa menyerahkan kotak makanan. "Kubelikan hamburger keju kesukaanmu."

"Trims." Eren mengambilnya. "Aku ganti uangmu."

"Tidak perlu." Mikasa melongok ke dalam kamar, mata kembali menyelidik isi ruangan.

"Tak ada yang menarik di dalam kamarku. Kukira Kau sudah melihat semuanya."

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu istirahatmu. Sampai jumpa, Eren."

"Yeah, trims."

Pintu kamar dikunci lagi.

Eren menghabiskan waktu sejam sebelum tidur mengikuti setiap  _hashtag_  #Levi dan #Attack on Titan di media sosial.

.

**"#Lautanmanusia #ShiganshinaThemePark #Attack on Titan aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Levi _-san_  lagi."**

Shiganshina theme park dipenuhi lautan manusia.

Secara otomatis, keyword 'lautan manusia' menjadi hashtag terpopuler dalam waktu beberapa jam ke depan. Media sosial Instagram dibanjiri foto kepala-kepala dan tubuh-tubuh berdesakan seperti sandwich.

Kemasan teh hitam dalam bungkus kado sudah siap di dalam ransel. Topi fans di atas kepala. Parfum dalam botol mungil hijau bertuliskan Levi sudah disemprotkan ke hampir seluruh tubuh; wangi khas kayu-kayuan maskulin dan Windex yang menyegarkan. Eren mengenakan coat cokelat gelap, celana hijau tua dan syal merah yang melindungi leher dari udara dingin.

Di taman utama, mereka sudah berdiri pada spot pilihan Marco. Jean sibuk memutar-mutar topi dengan jari.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut-ikutan memakai topi ini?!"

"Jean, Kau adalah bagian dari kelompok kita."

"Eren, mengetik status nanti saja."

"Armin, aku sedang melihat status Erwin Smith."

Armin langsung mengintip layar Android Eren. "Mana? Kau bohong!"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang terlalu pagi. Ibuku sedang sakit," keluh Connie.

"Setelah acara selesai, kita pulang. Kalau ingin berpencar silakan saja, tapi titik pertemuan kita adalah di sini. Ok?"

"Katanya akan ada acara kejutan. Pemain AoT akan hadir di antara pengunjung dan melayang-layang dengan 3DMG."

"Benarkah?"

"Berapa menit lagi acara dimulai?"

"5 menit lagi jam 6 sore."

Eren menyipitkan mata memandangi kerlap-kerlip merah kuning hijau di atas kepala.

Lampu tiba-tiba padam. Pengunjung terkesiap.

Raksasa titan mengerang dari balik pepohonan. Tangan hologram mengibaskan rambut para pengunjung. Variasi teriakan terdengar.

"Wow, titan 4 dimensi! Ini yang akan menjadi wahana baru 'kan?"

"Atraksinya sudah dimulai? Aaaah!"

Dua ekor titan lagi merangkak dari pepohonan yang berlawanan, salah satu di antaranya mencakari pohon. Lampu menyoroti sosok-sosok gelap di atas ranting.

Teriakan Armin paling kencang.

Erwin Smith berpakaian lengkap sebagai komandan  _Recon Corps_ , berlutut di atas dahan pohon dengan bilah pedang di masing-masing tangan. Tangan transparan titan menggapai ke puncak pokok. Erwin tiba-tiba menukik turun, mengejutkan semua orang.

"Yahoo!" Hanji Zoe berteriak, menghajar seekor titan tepat di pundak dengan pedang yang memantulkan sorotan lampu. Satu titan ambruk dengan bunyi efek suara menggelegar. Pengunjung bisa merasakan hempasan angin dan getaran di bawah kaki mereka.

Beberapa ekor titan ukuran 2 meter sampai 3 meter berhamburan keluar dari hutan, mengingatkan Eren pada sepasukan zombie. Tipe yang satu ini bukan hologram, karena mereka bisa memegang pengunjung. Teriakan heboh terdengar. Pengunjung bersemangat, berteriak, beberapa berlarian.

Jean gelagapan mundur. "H-Hei, ini hanya atraksi 'kan?"

"Kau takut, wajah kuda?!"

"Mereka orang di dalam properti, atau mungkin sejenis robot? Ada yang hologram ada yang tida- _shit_! Apa yang menempel di rambutku?!"

Seekor titan berhasil menangkap seorang gadis yang sedang merekam video dari  _handphone_ , merengkuh dalam pelukan erat. Si gadis berteriak antara takut dan senang.

Dari arah atas efek angin berhembus kencang. Ujung syal merah Eren menampar-nampar muka pucat Armin. Suara sabetan pedang dan efek darah menghambur di atas tanah. Titan yang menyandera si gadis berhasil dijatuhkan, berguling ke tanah. Serentak suara teriakan pengunjung menggema.

"Levi- _Heichou_!"

Manik mata zamrud bergerak-gerak, mulut Eren menganga takjub.

Kapten Levi membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Kau tidak apa?"

Si gadis yang menjadi sandera berteriak kegirangan. Teriakannya lebih kencang melampaui ketika digerayangi oleh titan. Sebelum banyak pasang tangan menarik jubah hijau, Kapten Levi sudah melayang lagi ke atas. Ia berlalu tepat di atas kepala Eren. Adegan aksi akrobatik dengan alat manuver tiga dimensional menjadi seni utama pertunjukan. Ratusan pasang mata mengikuti.

Mikasa tiba-tiba maju ke depan, menarik Eren ke arahnya. "Awas!"

Tanah bergetar lagi. Pengunjung berlarian menyingkir dari seekor titan gundul yang maju dengan gerakan menyeruduk.

"Titan abnormal!" Eren berseru penuh semangat.

Mikasa bersiaga. "Eren, menyingkir! Dia sedang berlari kemari!"

Titan itu mengayunkan tangannya yang panjang ke arah gadis yang sedang menggigiti kentang. Connie secara refleks menarik Sasha ke belakang. Eren, di sebelah mereka, memekik kaget saat jari-jari gigantis menyergap kakinya. Salah tangkap. Si titan nampak tak peduli. Daging perempuan atau laki-laki sama-sama mengenyangkan. Titan gundul menyeringai menatap Eren, dan remaja itu menyengir balik, kemudian meringis merasakan tangan-tangan yang meremas pinggangnya. Mikasa berjuang menyelamatkan Eren, tendangannya ditahan oleh Armin. 'Demi Tuhan, Mikasa, ini hanya atraksi!'

Seruan pengunjung menggelagar. Kapten Levi berdiri di atas kepala gundul si titan. Eren mengalami kesulitan bernapas.

"Hei, harusnya korbannya wanita," Levi menggumam sebentar sebelum menebas tengkuk belakang si titan.

Eren memekik, jatuh hampir menghempas tanah.

Levi meluncur di udara, menangkap Eren dengan sebelah lengan. Piston manuver tiga dimensi ditembakkan ke pepohonan, Levi melayang membawa Eren terbang ke atas dengan kecepatan dua kali gravitasi.

Bulu kuduk langsung meremang. Eren menjerit kuat-kuat, melingkarkan lengannya pada Levi.

Eren dibawa ke atas dahan, jauh dari jangkauan tangan-tangan lapar. Tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai berkemendang dari segala penjuru. Hanya Mikasa yang tidak bertepuk tangan. Eren melihat sekilas wajah pucat pasi gadis oriental itu.

"Bocah, Kau sudah bisa melepaskan pelukanmu."

Tersentak kaget, Eren terhuyung ke belakang, nyaris terjatuh dari pohon. Ditangkap lagi oleh Levi. Tepuk tangan masih membuat telinga mendenging.

"Levi _-san_?" Suara Eren tercekat, syok dan takjub bercampur baur. Satu tangan mendorong dada Levi yang berotot.

"Selamat menikmati atraksinya," kata sang kapten, melemparkan sekilas senyum tipis, dan menukik turun ke salah satu titan di bawah hidungnya, menebas dengan gerakan berputar.

Eren merasakan sesuatu yang vulgar seolah-olah tangan titan mengoyak dadanya. Jantung berdegup cepat.

Atraksi-atraksi menarik berlanjut di udara. Eren menatap keseluruhannya dari atas pohon. Kapten Levi bergabung menjatuhkan beberapa ekor titan, meliuk lagi di udara ketika tangan-tangan raksasa hendak menangkapnya. Kemudian melayang kembali ke dahan di mana Eren berada; tempat yang menjadi pos pemberhentian. Eren terlalu sibuk memperhatikan jubah hijau Kapten Levi dan bagaimana bentuk potongan rambut ala tentara itu bergerak-gerak tiap kali angin berhembus.

Lima belas menit pengunjung dimanjakan oleh tarian udara. Beberapa anggota Suvery Corps menyingkap kain hitam yang menutupi panggung utama. Sorakan penonton menyusul. Erwin Smith langsung berdiri di tengah panggung, berteriak kepada seluruh pasukan untuk berkumpul.

Levi menarik tangan Eren, memintanya berpegangan erat.

"Eh? Eh?!"

"Kita turun, bocah." Tanpa aba-aba ia melompat ke bawah.

Eren merasakan seluruh helai rambut naik ke atas dalam keadaan terjun bebas. Ia tidak sempat berteriak, kakinya sudah menapak lagi.

Kapten Levi terbang ke arah panggung. Eren menatap tanpa berkedip.

Armin yang baru saja berlari menjemput Eren, berhenti ketika Erwin menyapa pengujung, fokusnya kembali ke arah panggung. Eren bergabung semenit kemudian. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Sosok Levi sedang berdiri tegap di atas panggung. Wajah dingin, keras, tanpa ekspresi. Beberapa saat yang lalu bibir itu melengkungkan senyum.

Reiner menepuk punggung Eren. "Bagaimana rasanya melayang dan terjun dari atas pohon?"

Eren meremas dadanya sendiri. "Rasanya gila.  _Heichou_  terlalu keren."

Mikasa melemparkan raut cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Entahlah, berdiri terlalu dekat Levi- _heichou_ , rasanya aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun."

Acara jumpa fans berlanjut dengan tanya jawab, foto bersama, perlombaan. Prajurit Survey Corps menarik beberapa pengunjung untuk naik ke panggung. Mikasa menjadi salah seorang peserta beruntung –tak ada ekspresi semangat pada wajah gadis itu. Di luar dugaan Eren, Mikasa dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan kuis. Kapten Levi yang menyerahkan hadiah. Eren menggigit jari.

"Ini untukmu, Eren." Mikasa turun dari panggung dan menyerahkan kotak mungil itu pada saudaranya. "Kukira Kau akan menyukainya."

"Itu milikmu, Mikasa." Eren menggaruk pipinya. "Aku tidak ingin menerima hadiah yang bukan dari hasil jerih payahku."

Eren tidak sempat melihat rona di pipi Mikasa. Perhatian teralih pada Erwin.

"15 menit sebelum jam 00.00 tepat, kita akan berkumpul lagi di sini," Erwin mengumumkan. "Sampai bertemu di detik-detik penghujung tahun!"

Musik progresif berputar keras. Satu persatu pemain film mundur ke belakang panggung. Eren melihat pemain Petra Ral berjalan beriringan di sebelah Kapten Levi. Mereka menghilang di balik asap tebal. Serombongan fans berlari ke belakang panggung, mencari aktor-aktor kesayangan mereka. Musik pengiring dari band terkenal mengisi acara selanjutnya.

Armin memulai, "Sesi istirahat. Masih ada waktu tiga jam sebelum jam 12 malam. Sekarang ke mana?"

Sasha mengangkat bahu. "Aku belum makan malam."

"Mungkin kita bisa mengisi waktu mencoba beberapa wahana."

"Ide bagus. Kita berpencar atau bagaimana?"

Eren membenarkan topinya. "Karena sepertinya kita punya tujuan masing-masing, kurasa tidak apa berpencar. Ingat saja jangan mematikan  _handphone_ , dan kita berkumpul lagi di tempat ini setengah jam sebelum acara final."

"Reiner dan aku akan pergi ke restoran di sana. Siapa yang mau ikut dengan kami?"

Sasha langsung mengangkat tangan. Jean dan Connie mengikuti.

"Aku menyusul."

Mikasa menoleh kepada Eren. "Mau ke mana?"

"Hanya ingin berkeliling sendirian." Eren melambaikan tangan. "Aku menyusul nanti."

Eren langsung bertolak arah, menyusup seperti asap di antara kerumunan. Lepas dari jangkauan mata.

Di jalan utama pertokoan suvenir, Eren menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Jantungnya yang berdegup kencang mulai tenang.

Sesuai informasi  _online_ , banyak dijual  _merchandise_  spesial Attack on Titan dengan harga relatif murah. Eren langsung menyasar kaus putih berlengan panjang dengan siluet besar Kapten Levi di baliknya. Jaket cokelat dengan lambang pakaian tentara Survey Corps. Celana ketat dengan icon busana Kapten Levi.

Di dalam ruang ganti pakaian, Eren mengambil kamar pas terujung.

Eren sedang mengangkat kausnya ketika gorden hitam kamar pas tersingkap.

"Mmfh?!"

Mulutnya dibekap. Pipinya membentur cermin dingin. Mata Eren membelalak lebar bola matanya nyaris keluar.

"Maaf," bisik si pria penyusup. "Boleh aku pinjam baju dan topimu?"

Amukan Eren tertahan di dasar tenggorokan ketika ia melihat sosok dari pantulan kaca.

"Ri-vai- _heichou_?!"

"Sshh! Aku tidak mau ketahuan. Bisa bantu aku tidak?"

Eren yang masih syok diputar ke arah pria itu.

"Hanya kalau tidak keberatan. Aku butuh bantuan," kata Levi, urgen, merogoh dompetnya. "Aku beli bajumu. Berapa pun." Ia menyelipkan uang ke dalam kantong celana Eren.

Eren nyaris memekik saat tangan Levi menjamah dari luar kausnya, membuka paksa.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"A-Ah aku-aku."

Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku bisa mencium wangi parfumku dari tubuhmu." Tangan-tangan gesit melucuti pakaian si bocah yang terdesak. "Jangan bilang Kau adalah salah satu fansku."

Eren meneguk ludah. Dingin AC menjilati dada telanjangnya. "Sebentar-"

"Tidak. Aku serius menginginkan jaket, topi, kaus dan celanamu sekarang juga, bocah," kata Levi, melepas jaketnya sendiri, kaus hitamnya menyusul. Mata hijau Eren membulat maksimum menyaksikan siaran langsung atraksi Kapten Levi membuka pakaian, jarak kurang dari 10 senti. Levi menurunkan resleting celana.

Eren mendorong dada berotot Levi dengan lembaran uang di tangan. "Levi _-san_! Tunggu sebentar."

Levi menatap wajah Eren, menyipitkan mata. "Kau bocah yang tadi."

"Eren Jaeger,  _sir._ " Eren gelagapan, menunduk serendah mungkin. "Kita pernah bertemu di pondok. Yang mengantar makanan dan meminta tanda tangan-"

Levi mengambil topi Eren yang tergantung. "Oh, aku Ingat sekarang." Dan memakai topi berlogo AoT fans itu di atas kepalanya sendiri. "Aku harus membayar berapa." Levi mengeluarkan dompetnya lagi.

" _S_ - _S_ - _Sir_  aku-tak apa kalau Anda membutuhkan bajuku." Tiba-tiba Eren tidak peduli kalau ia harus keluar dengan hanya berpakaian dalam sekalipun. Pikirannya berkabut.

"Maaf." Levi melanjutkan membuka celana. "Kubayar belanjaanmu."

Paras Eren memanas, ia membuang mukanya.

"Eren Jaeger, 'kan? Bisa Kau rahasiakan semua ini-"

"Aku berjanji!" balas Eren setengah menjerit ketika Levi memakai kaus Eren. Levi yang itu sedang memakai pakaiannya. Pakaian dari lemari kayu berstiker Attack on Titan-

"Muat," komentar sang aktor. "Agak sedikit ketat."

Degup jantung Eren menggila.

"Bisa Kau lepas celanamu?"

"Uh? Y-Ya bisa. Bisa." Eren memutar tubuhnya dan menurunkan resletingnya secepat kilat.

Tatapan mata Levi seolah-olah bisa membolongi punggungnya, Eren tidak sanggup melihat bagaimana ekspresinya dari pantulan cermin. Ia menyerahkan celana jeans berwarna pudar kepada Levi, terus menunduk.

Levi memakai celana Eren. Celana yang kemarin dijemur oleh Carla, kini dipakai oleh Levi. Celana yang Eren pakai seharian, kini dipakai oleh Levi. Sang remaja menatap idolanya tanpa berkedip sampai tersadar dirinya hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam.

Sepasang mata tajam milik Levi tidak melepaskan Eren yang sedang terburu-buru mengenakan pakaian baru. "Kau adalah fansku, benar?"

Eren terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. "Y-Ya, Levi _-san_."

Levi menyingkap gorden hitam. "Keluar duluan. Tunggu aku di meja kasir _._  Akan kususul Kau."

Eren berjalan keluar dari kamar pas dengan langkah terhuyung. Sekuriti mengamatinya di sebelah meja kasir, mengira-ngira apakah Eren akan melarikan diri dengan setelan baju yang belum dibayar.

Menunggu Levi, menunggu idolanya datang. Eren ingin menulis sesuatu di media sosial, tapi tak ada kata yang bisa menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini.

Levi keluar dari ruang pas dengan topi yang membuat bayangan gelap pada rahangnya menegas. Ia nyata-nyata mengenakan pakaian Eren, seorang remaja, dengan topi berlogo fans AoT. Tak ada yang tahu jati dirinya. Dihampirinya Eren tanpa kata, membayar di kasir dengan uang kas. Eren ingin mencubit pipinya kuat-kuat.

Mereka keluar dari toko secara diam-diam.

"Kau datang kemari menonton acara kami?" tanya Levi.

"Be-Begitulah."  _Shit kenapa aku tidak bisa bicara dengan benar_. "Lebih tepatnya aku datang untuk menonton Levi _-san_."

Levi diam.

Eren membeku di tempat, mengira-ngira apakah ia terlalu frontal dalam berbicara.

"Sayang sekali," balas sang aktor. "Kalau ingin menontonku malam nanti, aku tidak akan ada di sana."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak berencana ikut acara tutup tahun. Harusnya Kau bisa menebak alasanku berjalan-jalan dengan pakaianmu."

Eren mengerjap. "Anda melarikan diri—"

"Silakan mengataiku egois. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya dan tahun ini aku tidak pernah mendapat privasi untuk menjalani tahun baru sesuai keinginanku." Levi menengadah. Eren bisa melihat dagunya yang runcing dan matanya yang gelap di bawah lampu kemerahan. "Sesekali aku ingin melakukan apa yang kumau. Terserah Kau akan menganggapku apa, bocah."

"Oh. Aku mengerti."

"Kau mengerti."

Eren menggaruk kepalanya. "Maksudku—yah Anda adalah seorang aktor besar dan terlalu sibuk hingga tidak punya waktu untuk diri sendiri. Di tempat bermain seperti ini, aku pun pasti memilih untuk bermain sepuasnya ketimbang harus bekerja."

Di luar dugaan Eren, Levi mengangguk. " _Well said_ , bocah. Kau mengumbar isi pikiranku. Aku tinggal mencemaskan apakah Kau akan mengumbar sikapku ke media sosial."

Eren mengangkat tangan. "Tidak! Sebagai penggemar, aku mendukung kegiatan Anda, dan keinginan Anda. Aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal-hal buruk seperti itu."

Levi maju ke depan, melirik kepada Eren di bawah topi. "Mendukung setiap hal yang kuinginkan? Sekalipun itu bukan hal yang baik menurutmu?"

Eren memalingkan mata. "Aku percaya Anda bukan orang yang akan berbuat hal yang—er, buruk? Sebagai aktor terkenal, Anda adalah manusia biasa dan sudah sepantasnya menginginkan hiburannya sendiri."

"Kau teman Mikasa Ackerman, 'kan? Tadi saat atraksi aku melihatnya berdiri di sebelahmu."

Dada Eren terasa menyempit sedikit, ia menjawab, "Eh, begitulah."

Levi bersedekap. "Sudah makan malam?"

Dengkuran cacing di dalam perut Eren yang menjawab pertanyaan Levi. Eren berdiri kaku, wajahnya langsung memerah.

Wajah datar Levi perlahan melunak. "Oke, aku akan mentraktirmu makan di suatu tempat."

"Tidak! Maaf, aku tidak ingin merepotkan."

"Benarkah? Tawaranku tidak akan datang dua kali, bocah."

Eren menggigit bibir. "Apa tidak keberatan d-denganku?"

"Jangan membuatku menunggu, bocah." Levi sudah berjalan melintasi trotoar. "Ikut aku."

.

Sebuah restoran siap saji terdekat dengan toko suvenir dipilih oleh Levi.

Saat mereka masuk, Eren terlonjak di tempat mendengar bunyi-bunyian terompet.

Badut berpakaian gembung multiwarna mendatangi Eren. "Kalian berdua adalah pasangan ke—maaf, maksudku dua orang paling beruntung malam ini. Pengunjung restoran ke-500 pada hari ini mendapatkan tiket VVIP Cinderella."

"Apa?!"

Si badut menyerahkan dua lembar tiket, agak memaksa. "Intinya Kau memenangkan tiket ini, nak. Kau bisa berkeliling Shiganshina Theme Park semaumu sampai batas waktu jam 12 malam. Tidak perlu mengantre, seluruh wahana adalah gratis milik kalian berdua. Selamat!" Kemudian pergi.

Eren menggenggam tiket itu erat-erat, dan melirik kepada Levi.

Levi berjalan ke konter makanan. "Kau bebas memakai tiket itu berkencan dengan Mikasa."

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan Mikasa!"

"Pesan apa?"

"Aku- Um, sosis panggang, hamburger keju."

"Kau bisa mengambil kursi selagi aku memesan?"

"Seharusnya Anda yang menunggu selagi aku memesan?!"

"Ingat siapa yang mentraktirmu, bocah. Cepatlah cari kursi."

Melihat sekilat tatapan menusuk dari sang idola, Eren langsung mundur seratus langkah. Menduduki kursi terdekat dari konter makanan.

Eren meremas dadanya sendiri, membulatkan mata. Ia sedang berada di restoran bersama Levi. Berdua saja. Levi memesan makanan, ia duduk menunggu di kursi. Eren berharap Mikasa tidak datang ke kamar dan membangunkannya dari mimpi.

Eren mengetik cepat di media sosial.

" **Ini adalah malam paling indah untukku. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa."**

Levi datang meletakkan baki di atas meja. "Apa yang Kau tulis di media sosial?"

"A-Aku tidak menulis apapun. Tidak tentang Anda."

"Hmp."

Levi duduk di sebelah Eren. Siku tangannya menyenggol lengan Eren.

Eren mengusap wajahnya yang panas berkeringat. Ia dikejutkan oleh getaran handphone.

**MikasaAckerman: " YeagerEren Kau di mana?"**

"Eren, makanlah."

"Ya! Terima kasih, Levi _-san_."

Eren menyelipkan  _handphone_  ke dalam saku dan mengambil hotdognya.

Pilihan makanan Levi adalah kentang dan bistik di atas piring. Eren sibuk mengamati bagaimana Levi menuangkan saus ke atas daging panggang, membelah dengan pisau, memegang pinggiran gelas jus. Mata gelap Levi melirik dari samping.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Um, ya." Eren langsung memasukkan sosis besar dalam mulutnya.

Levi memperhatikan. Eren bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang salah dari cara makannya.

"Sejak kapan Kau menjadi penggemarku?"

"Beberapa bulan,  _sir._ "

"Sejak serial drama AoT diputar?  _I see_."

Eren menelan bulat-bulat daging roti. "Aku mengumpulkan segala merchandise AoT dan tokoh Kapten Levi."

"Oh? Berapa usiamu. Kukira Kau belum bekerja."

"Aku masih lima belas."

"Sudah kuduga. Kau bocah manja meminta uang kepada orang tua untuk dibelikan mainan."

"Tidak! Aku mengumpulkan uang saku tambahan."

"Maaf," balas Levi ringan. "Mungkin aku terdengar seperti seorang ayah. Tapi bagaimana nilaimu di sekolah."

Eren mengangkat dagu. "Nilai-nilaiku bagus. Aku berhasil mendapat uang saku tambahan dari hasil tesku."

"Begitu. Maaf aku mengataimu sebelumnya." Levi menyeka mulutnya. "Kebanyakan anak seusiamu terlalu larut dengan hobi akan melupakan kewajiban penting. Dengan kata lain, aku bangga memiliki seorang fans sepertimu."

Eren merasakan daging sosis menyangkut di tenggorokannya, ia terbatuk.

"Kau datang kemari bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Yeah, aku akan menyusul mereka. Tapi mengetahui Anda tidak ikut acara berikutnya. Hmm. Entahlah. Apa yang akan Levi _-san_  lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku bermaksud pulang ke rumah, tapi tidak bisa kulakukan sekarang. Dengan setiap mata yang mengikuti privasiku."

"Kenapa Anda tidak mencobai setiap permainan dan wahana," kata Eren, impuls. "Tiket ini tidak boleh disia-siakan."

Levi diam.

Eren menunggu jawaban sambil mengulum hotdog dan menjilati saus tar.

Bibir tipis Levi tertarik naik. "Tidak buruk. Boleh saja."

Eren terbatuk.

.

Mereka berdiri di bawah tiang lampu tertinggi di taman bermain. Eren sedang mengeja satu persatu nama wahana pada peta.

"-Dan Bianglala Jumbo. Mana yang Anda ingin datangi pertama kali."

Levi memiringkan wajah. "Aku mengikutimu, bocah."

"Eh?"

"Catatlah satu fakta tentang idolamu, sejak kecil hingga sekarang, aku hampir tidak pernah pergi ke taman bermain. Aku tidak tahu wahana macam apa yang menarik."

"Oke! Mari kita jadikan malam ini tahun baru yang istimewa untuk Levi- _san_. "Eren melipat peta, bersemangat luar biasa. "Yang terdekat dari sini adalah Rumah Miring. Aku juga belum pernah masuk."

"Judulnya tidak buruk."

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

" _Lead the way, kid_."

Eren mengepalkan tangan dan berjalan memasuki rumah bergaya  _country_  abad pertengahan. Koridor utama rumah berlapis cat cokelat dengan kayu yang dipernis. Eren berdeham dan melangkah mendahului Levi. "Berhati-hatilah, Levi- _san_. Rumah ini berbeda dengan rumah biasa. Kelihatan sama tapi sesungguhnya, um, apa Anda merasa pusing?"

"Tidak."

Eren memegangi kepala sendiri.

Levi berpegangan pada dinding. "Lantai terasa semakin miring."

Eren merentang kedua tangan. "Ya! Aku pun merasa demikian!"

Semakin memasuki rumah, Eren melihat dimensi lain dari sofa dan meja yang berdiam dalam kemiringan tertentu yang membuat kepalanya ikut membentuk sudut beberapa dejarat. Pada tikungan tajam, Eren menjerit, terpelanting ke belakang.

Levi menangkap dengan kedua tangannya. Terdorong hingga punggungnya menubruk pajangan dinding yang sudah miring.

"Hati-hati, bocah."

"Ma-maaf!" Eren gelagapan, melompat dari pegangan tangan Levi. "Lantainya licin."

"Ingin aku berjalan di depan?"

"Tidak! Aku bisa menuntun Anda."

"OK."

Levi berjalan tepat di belakang, dengan kedua tangan merentang lebar seolah-olah siap menangkap Eren kapan saja. Eren meneguk ludah.

Semakin ke dalam, Eren semakin dipusingkan dengan kondisi dapur yang sumbu kompornya bergelantungan 360 derajat. Beberapa pengunjung berhenti mengambil gambar di sebelah wastafel yang keran airnya menyala terbalik.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai keluar!" pekik Eren bersemangat melihat cahaya lampu pintu belakang, ia hampir-hampir setengah berlari, lupa bumi pijakannya tidak sedatar biasanya.

"Oi! Awas!"

Eren terjatuh dengan suksesnya ke sebelah kiri, kemudian menggelinding mundur ke belakang, mendarat tepat di atas tubuh kokoh pria lain. Lagi-lagi menubruk dinding. Levi manahan tubuh si remaja dengan pelukan erat.

" _Shit_." Levi memeluk pinggang Eren. "Kau lumayan berisi juga."

Tersentak sadar, Eren langsung melompat mundur. "Maaf, Levi _-san_!"

"Aku mulai berpikir Kau sengaja membawaku kemari untuk menggodaku."

"Menggoda? Aku tidak punya maksud bercanda atau-"

Levi memijat-mijat pelipisnya. "Ayo keluar dari sini, bocah."

Eren melewati pintu keluar, menghela napas berat. Semangatnya tidak putus sampai di sana. Ia membuka peta menuju wahana kedua.

"Tempat selanjutnya akan sangat menarik!"

Levi bersedekap. "Kejutkan aku."

Dengan dada membusung, Eren berjalan melewati barisan antrean seperti seorang bos. Wahana selanjutnya adalah sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis dan beratap sederhana.

Levi menunduk di bawah gorden hitam. "Ini adalah?"

Eren mengangguk saat puluhan pasang mata zamrud miliknya berkedip dari pantulan cermin berlapis. "Rumah cermin. Segalanya cermin, jadi-"

"Kita harus mencari jalan keluar dan tidak dengan bodohnya menubrukkan dirimu."

"Benar!" Eren mengangguk semangat. "Aku atau Levi _-san_  yang berjalan di depan."

"Kau di depanku, bocah."

Eren berjalan melewati deretan cermin pertama dengan langkah lebar. "Kanan atau kiri?"

"Kiri."

Eren berbelok ke kiri. Dari pantulan cermin, ia melihat Levi mengikuti. Dadanya berdentum penuh semangat.

"Jalan bercabang tiga."

"Jalan yang Kanan buntu."

"Kiri atau lurus?"

Levi hanya menatap ke tubuh remaja di depan. "Lurus."

Mereka meneruskan berjalan hingga sepuluh menit berlalu. Eren merasakan kesunyian yang aneh seperti ketika ia baru memasuki bangku sekolah dasar, dengan puluhan pasang mata menusuk mengikuti sosoknya.

"Jalan buntu lagi."

"Hm."

Eren memahami sosok lain sang idola yang tidak banyak bicara.

"Levi _-san_? Bagaimana menurut Anda tentang tokoh Kapten Levi."

Mata dan banyak pasang mata milik Levi terus mengikuti Eren lewat cermin. "Bagaimana menurutmu."

"Aku sangat menyukainya!" Eren mundur setelah menemui jalan buntu. "Sangat kuat, sangat keren, dia idolaku."

"Kau tidak merasa sosoknya terlalu datar?"

"Tidak. Levi- _heichou_  memang tidak punya banyak ekspresi, um," Eren baru menyadari aktor aslinya pun demikian. "Tapi itu memang sifatnya. Aku suka dengan sifatnya yang keras, tegas, blak-blakan dan berbicara kasar walau sebenarnya baik-"

"-dan sadis," potong Levi. "Dia memiliki sifat sadis dan kejam dalam dirinya. Kau suka dengan tipe seperti itu."

Mereka berhenti di depan persimpangan dinding penuh cermin yang efeknya membuat kedua tubuh mereka menyatu.

"Um, Menurutku Kapten Levi tahu kapan harus kejam. Dia pemimpin yang bertanggung jawab."

Eren berbelok ke kanan tanpa meminta saran Levi.

"Begitu. Setelah bertemu dengan aktornya, bagaimana menurutmu."

"Anda tidak berbeda dengan Levi- _heichou_  yang asli!" Eren tertawa, kemudian berhenti, mengusap keningnya. "Maaf, maksudku-"

"Tidak apa."

Dari pantulan cermin, Eren melihat senyum tipis terpatri pada wajah tegas sang aktor.

Eren tersenyum, menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku menyukainya. Segala tentang Anda—buntu lagi."

Levi berjalan memutar, matanya masih mengikuti pergerakan sang remaja lewat cermin. "Aku jarang bertemu seorang fans yang tidak palsu dan impulsif sepertimu. Cukup  _refreshing_."

Eren tidak bisa menyembunyikan luapan kegembiraan. "Menurutku beberapa koridor lagi kita akan menuju pintu keluar!"

"Pimpin jalan, bocah."

Melalui cermin, Eren dapat melihat sepasang mata Levi yang tidak berhenti mengikuti gerak-gerik punggungnya.

.

Wahana terdekat selanjutnya adalah wahana Dora the Explorer dan wahana Stone Age. Eren menggaruk kepala. Wahana mana yang kira-kira paling sesuai untuk mendongkrak semangat sang idola?

Membayangkan ia dan Levi bersama-sama mendaki jalur terjal, melewati rintangan-rintangan, mengalahkan jebakan suku primitif, melawan mumi, mendapatkan harta karun. Berpetualang bersama si prajurit terkuat! Eren bergetar.

Selanjutnya adalah Dora the Explorer!

"Kudengar dari temanku ini merupakan wahana paling seru! Tidak sembarang orang bisa mencapai level terakhir. Mungkin terlalu mudah bagi Anda tapi apa Levi _-san_  mau mencoba?"

"Kedengarannya tidak buruk."

Eren menggulung lengan baju, menarik pundak, membusungkan dada. Pengalaman diajak oleh Jean mencobai alat  _fitness_  sudah membuatnya lebih berotot (walau hanya sekali coba). Levi mungkin akan kagum padanya.

Di depan pintu masuk megah yang kanan kirinya meniru pintu goa dengan tumbuhan bersulur, tiket VVIP Cinderella ditolak.

"Ini tiket emas. Seharusnya kami boleh masuk wahana manapun!"

"Maaf tapi ada peraturan khusus untuk wahana ini," terang si petugas bertopi. "Kau boleh masuk, tapi pamanmu tidak." Telunjuknya mengarah kepada sebuah papan.

"He?"

**Nikmati Sensasi berpetualang ala Dora the Explorer!**

**Patuhi peraturan demi keselamatan:**

**1\. Memiliki jantung yang sehat**

**2\. Fisik yang kuat dan tinggi badan minimal 165cm**

**3\. Keberanian :-)**

**4\. Memakai kostum yang disediakan**

**5\. Dilarang membawa makanan dan minum**

**6\. Dilarang membawa kamera**

**7\. Dilarang membawa benda tajam**

**8\. Dilar-**

Eren mendelik. "Apa yang salah?!"

"Poin ke-2."

Eren berkeringat dingin.

Aura dahsyat pekat menggelegar kehitaman serupa awan kelabu mendesiskan petir sebelum badai. Eren tidak tahu harus takut atau berdebar menyaksikan secara  _live_  amukan dingin Kapten Levi.

Levi memutar topinya dan berkata, "Aku juga tidak akan mau bermain di wahana anak-anak."

"Maaf,  _sir._ "

Levi tidak berbicara banyak ketika melewati deretan antrean 1,7 meter. Eren mendengar suara menggerutu pelan.

Eren berteriak dengan semangat berlebihan, "Stone Age! Itu adalah wahana paling menyenangkan! Di sebelah kiri kita."

Sorot mata Levi dingin.

 _Shit_.

Apapun harus ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki suasana!

"Anda tidak akan menyesal." Eren berlari melompati antrean terdepan. "Levi _-san_ , ayo kita duduk di depan."

Petugas menawarkan jas hujan. "Kemungkinan akan basah. Perlu baju-"

"Tidak usah." Suara ketus Levi.

Eren meneguk ludah. "Aku juga tidak."

Mereka memasuki goa gelap dengan aliran air sungai buatan dan perahu kecil untuk enam orang. Eren mendapat tempat duduk di bangku terdepan, Levi di belakangnya.

Perahu kecil bergerak pelan pada rel di bawah air, menyusuri lorong gua gelap yang sempit. Sesaat Eren melupakan efek horor dari percikan aura pria tinggi 1,6meter.

Aura gelap Levi ikut mereda ketika perahu kecil mereka berlayar ke luar gua. Langit malam dengan bintang-bintang yang jatuh tepat di atas kepala mereka. Manik kehijauan Eren bergerak-gerak, senang bukan main. Eren mendongak sampai lehernya melengkung dan kepalanya menubruk wajah lain di belakangnya. Levi, duduk di belakangnya, berdecih. Eren langsung menegakkan badan.

Pemandangan langit malam berakhir ketika kapal memasuki gua yang kedua. Cahaya obor pada dinding gua membuat mata Eren menyipit. Suara musik terdengar. Di kanan kirinya mulai membentuk ruang-ruang yang mengimitasi rumah tinggal jaman purba. Paduan visual 3D dan boneka automaton mengungkap aktivitas manusia-manusia di masa lalu. Ada yang sedang berlenggok memasak. Memotong daging. Membuat api. Membuat sangkar untuk tidur. Warna-warni palet dinding rumah gua dan kejayaan masa lalu menari-nari dalam bola mata Eren. Apakah Levi sedang melihat pemandangan yang sama? Eren melirik ke belakang.

Levi menatap tak berkedip atraksi automaton yang sedang mengasah pisau dari batu. Eren diam-diam tersenyum.

Keluar dari gua, pemandangan langit malam dan sekilas pemandangan dunia fantasi dari balik semak-semak menyambut. Bianglala jumbo berputar dari kejauhan, kerlap-kerlip lampunya membias di atas danau.

"Levi _-san_. Bagaimana menurutmu? Lihat, indah sekali bukan?"

Levi diam.

Eren mendengar suara-suara berisik di belakangnya. Ia melupakan fakta mereka sedang tidak berduaan.

Memasuki beberapa gua dengan tulisan dan lukisan prasejarah, mereka mencapai garis final wahana. Perahu mereka bergerak lebih cepat. Semakin kencang hingga rambut Eren bertiup ke belakang. Perahu bergerak dengan kecepatan maksimum di atas danau yang airnya menciprat ke segala arah.

"K-Kurasa ini terlalu kencang, Levi _-san_. Tidakkah-"

"Nikmati saja, bocah."

Eren membelalakkan mata dengan rel yang semakin menanjak hingga ia terdorong ke belakang. Tubuh Levi menahannya. Eren sontak berpegangan pada sisi perahu untuk tidak terdorong ke belakang. Perahu semakin menanjak kira-kira 30 meter dari bumi hingga berhenti pada puncak tertinggi, Eren bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi.

Dia adalah orang pertama yang menjerit.

"LEVI- _SAN_  KITA AKAN JATUH UWAAAAAA."

"Berisik bocah— _shit_."

Perahu mungil meluncur turun dari ketinggian 30 meter.

Eren berpegangan pada kedua tangan Levi yang melingkari pinggangnya. Air danau memercik, menciprati remaja rambut cokelat yang duduk paling depan. Jeritan Eren mengundang semua kepala untuk berputar melihat areal wahana Stone Age.

Basah kuyup, Eren melompat keluar dari perahu. Dalam hati mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah berteriak dengan tidak elitnya di depan seorang Levi. Kaus AoT miliknya hampir basah sepenuhnya sampai melekat pada dada dan perut. Dalam sekejap, udara dingin merasuk. Eren bergidik, merangkul tubuhnya sendiri.

"Levi _-san_  apa Kau basa-"

Levi selamat dari semburan air karena mengandalkan tubuh Eren sebagai tameng. Ini adalah contoh pengorbanan fans terhadap idola.

Sepasang manik kelabu menatap fitur tubuh Eren secara menyeluruh, begitu analitis. "Kau basah, bocah," Ia mengobservasi dengan matanya kembali menjilati bagian dada Eren yang agak menonjol.

Eren tertawa. "Begitulah. Kulihat Levi _-san_  selamat dari cipratan airnya."

Levi mengambil handuk dari meja petugas, meletakkan handuknya di atas kepala Eren. "Nak, basuh tubuhmu."

Eren melingkarkan handuk ke pundaknya, menyeka pipinya yang menghangat. "Um terima kasih,  _sir._ "

Melepas jaket, Levi menyerahkannya kepada Eren. "Pakai jika tidak ingin masuk angin."

"A-aku tidak usah. Terima kasih."

"Jangan menolakku, bocah." Levi membungkus tubuh Eren dengan jaket. "Pergilah ke toilet. Lepas kausmu."

Sensasi hangat luar dalam melingkupi Eren. "Terima kasih." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam mencium aroma natural sang idola yang melekat pada jaketnya sendiri.

"Ingin pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak! Tidak. Malam masih panjang dan masih banyak wahana yang belum kita datangi!" Eren langsung berbalik arah. "Arah sini adalah  _roller coaster_ yang terkenal." Eren bersumpah akan menjaga agar tidak kelepasan menjerit ketakutan kali ini. "Ayo kita-"

Mendadak Levi menarik tangannya, menyeret sepanjang trotoar.

"Levi _-san_?!"

"Sini."

"Anda takut naik  _rolle_ -"

"Bukan, bodoh! Sudah ikuti saja aku."

Menoleh ke belakang, Eren melihat sekelompok pria berbaju gelap dengan label nama kru AoT mengejar mereka. Eren langsung pucat.

Levi menarik Eren ke arah komidi putar raksasa dengan kuda-kuda bercat warna-warni. Antrean panjang didominasi oleh anak-anak. Dengan seenaknya Levi menarik Eren melewati pagar pembatas. Penjaga mencegat mereka.

"Hei, tidak bisa dua orang, semua kuda sudah terisi penuh."

"Kami naik berdua," jawab Levi.

"HA?!"

Eren diseret menuju kuda berwarna hitam, langsung melompat naik dan berpegangan pada tiang. Levi duduk menggencet Eren dari belakang. Panik, Eren menatap sekeliling melihat wajah polos anak-anak dan orang tua mereka. Panik lagi, ia melihat dua orang kru mulai mengejar mereka, melompati pagar pembatas.

"Levi _-san_! Apa tidak sebaiknya Anda mendatangi mereka?"

Suara Eren teredam dengan suara terompet yang mengawali perjalanan komidi putar. Kuda-kuda menyala dengan lampu multikolor yang menarik perhatian pengunjung. Eren merasakan kuda mereka bergerak naik dan turun. Levi memeluk pinggulnya dari belakang.

" _Sir_  Levi!"

Dua orang kru acara memanggil, mencoba mengejar kuda mereka. Eren berpegangan pada tiang ketika korsel berputar semakin kencang, bersamaan dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat.

Dua orang kru berhasil melompat ke atas platform komidi putar tepat sebelum mereka memasuki areal danau. Salah satu dari mereka jatuh terpeleset. Pengunjung di atas kuda masing-masing menjerit kaget, sebagian tertawa menganggapnya sebuah atraksi. Eren tidak sempat melihat pemandangan, terlalu sibuk melotot ke arah belakang.

"Me-mereka mengejar!"

"Cih."

Levi membenarkan topinya, mendadak mengangkat Eren turun dari kuda.

"Berpegangan!"

"LEVI _-san_?!"

Sambil menggendong Eren, Levi berlari di antara kuda-kuda korsel yang bergerak naik turun. Kecepatan larinya mengimbangi kecepatan komidi putar. Eren mabuk, tidak tahu lagi mana atas mana bawah, ingin muntah. Samar-samar ia melihat dua orang yang mengejar di belakang mereka sedang bersusah payah berdiri. Setelah berputar melewati danau, Levi mengeratkan pegangannya pada Eren. Mereka melompat dari komidi putar. Berguling di atas tanah. Topi AoT berguling jatuh dari kepala Levi.

"Levi Ackerman!"

"Itu Levi!"

Entah suara siapa yang pertama kali memicu kehebohan. Penyamaran Levi terbongkar, penggemar berlarian dari segala penjuru dengan histerianya masing-masing. Dalam kepanikan Eren menggapai tangan Levi, menarik pria itu ke dalam sebuah gang kecil yang menyambung ke depan gerbang wahana rumah hantu.

"Ke sini! Ke sini!" teriak Eren heboh, mencoba menyembunyikan tubuh Levi dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Gagal.

Keluar dari gang, Levi sudah mendahului larinya. Mereka menembus antrean terdepan wahana rumah hantu, masuk ke dalam pintu setelah mendorong penjaga. 'Oi! Senternya!' teriak si penjaga. Suaranya tenggelam bersama jeritan riuh para fans menggelegar dari belakang.

Kegelapan membungkus mereka berdua.

Eren terengah, berlutut, menatap nanar sekeliling. Hanya ada cahaya obor di kanan dan di kiri. Selebihnya gelap.

"Levi _-san_?" panggil Eren.

"Aku di sini, bocah."

Eren menghela napas dan berdiri. "Untuk sementara waktu kita selamat."

Dari pantulan redup cahaya, Eren melihat Levi bersedekap. "Mungkin mereka sudah menunggu di depan pintu keluar."

Eren menggaruk kepala, frustrasi. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kita ada di mana?"

"Uhn, aku tidak terlalu—oh kita berada dalam wahana rumah hantu."

"Oh."

Sapuan angin dingin mengelus leher Eren yang berkeringat basah. Remaja itu langsung meloncat dari tempatnya.

Bunyi-bunyian aneh terdengar dari dalam lorong gelap. Tanpa senter. Tanpa nyali. Malam hari di dalam wahana rumah hantu Shiganshina Theme Park yang terkenal paling angker bukan karena atraksi misterius di dalamnya. Oke. Dia tidak bisa menunjukkan gelagat ketakutan atau menjerit dengan tidak elitnya seperti di wahana Stone Age. Tidak. Akan.

"Kalau tak mau terpisah." Levi sudah maju ke depan. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Eren menenangkan diri. "Um, he he he, aku pernah dengar dialog serupa diucapkan Kapten Levi dalam film."

Levi diam.

Eren menelan ludah. "Kita tidak membawa senter."

"Pakai ponselmu."

"Oh ya."

Ketika lampu terang dari Android-nya menyala, Eren berjengit mundur melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Hanya darah buatan. Seperti tempat ini adalah bekas pembantaian."

"A-Ah? Aku sudah dengar cerita dari temanku yang pernah masuk ke sini. Ia tidak menyebutkan apa-apa tentang darah."

"Oh? Sudah direnovasi untuk edisi malam tahun baru."

"Ya, mungkin." Eren menggaruk kepala. "Ha ha ha." Tertawanya terdengar lebih garing dari apapun.

Suara tawa garingnya bergema sepanjang koridor. Bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Um, kenapa sepi sekali?" Eren mengisi suasana pada belokan berikutnya, melompati onggokan daging buatan dan tengkorak-tengkorak.

"Mungkin yang lain sudah di depan," sahut Levi tenang.

Mereka berjalan melewati koridor suram dengan ruang-ruang kosong menyerupai sel penjara di kanan kiri. Eren dengan sengaja tidak mengarahkan cahaya Androidnya ke dalam sel.

Suara bedebam keras dari depan menghentakkan Eren. Terdengar seperti suara gendang yang sengaja dipukulkan. Dari arah kiri, Eren merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyenggol pipinya. Dari dalam sel, tangan setengah busuk berbelatung menggapai-gapai.

Eren terkesiap.

Levi ikut tersentak kaget, menoleh ke dalam dengan dahi berkerut. " _Crap_. Bukan menyeramkan. Hanya mengejutkan."

Tangan-tangan setan menghilang.

Tanpa sadar Eren sudah mengambil sepuluh langkah mendahului Levi. Ia berada di ujung koridor, membelalakkan mata melihat untaian rambut sangat panjang di atas kepalanya. Suara serak wanita.

Eren memaki, terjatuh ke belakang, menutup mata.

Tangan lain menyergap dari belakang. Eren berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"UWAAAAAAAAH."

"Bocah! Ini aku!" Levi menutup mulut Eren dengan tangannya, mendekap bocah itu dari belakang. "Jangan berisik dan jalan pelan-pelan ke depan."

Kaki Eren langsung lemas, hampir-hampir ambruk menimpa badan kokoh Levi.

Rencana ingin terlihat keren di depan Levi gagal sudah.

Levi melepaskannya setelah melewati sel penjara terakhir. "Bocah, Kau penakut rupanya."

"Aku—Itu tadi terlalu meny—mengagetkan."

Levi berdecih, menarik lengan Eren. "Kubilang jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Eren membiarkan tubuhnya diseret ke sana kemari oleh Levi. Kepalanya terus menunduk. Wajahnya pucat dengan pipinya merona panas.

**SUDAH TIDAK KUAT?**

Sebuah papan besar berdiri di sebelah kanan dengan pintu keluar bertuliskan 'Exit' menyala terang.

"Kita bisa keluar dari sini," cetus Levi.

"Aku masih kuat dan tidak takut sama sekali!"

"Bocah, Kau lupa kenapa kita bisa masuk ke sini."

Eren mengusap wajahnya yang pucat. "Benar. Izinkan aku yang berjalan di depan."

" _Go on_."

Eren mendorong pintu besinya dan mengintip keluar. Tak ada apa pun kecuali sebuah jalan setapak menuju jalan utama. Di luar sana hanya ada pejalan kaki.

"Sepertinya aman."

"Oke."

Mereka menghirup udara segar di jalanan utama. Ketenangan tidak berlangsung lama.

Jeritan fans gila dan suara puluhan pasang kaki yang berlari berbondong-bondong. Levi memaki. Eren mengambil langkah seribu. Mereka berlari sepanjang pertokoan suvenir, kembali lagi ke tempat semula.

"Berengsek! Memang tidak ada tempat aman untukku di sini!"

Eren melihat bianglala raksasa dari kejauhan, membulatkan mata.

"Levi _-san_?! Mungkin aku tahu satu tempat! Ikuti aku!"

Eren membawa Levi menyusuri jalanan kecil yang terhubung ke dalam wahana taman dinosaurus. Memutari danau raksasa yang airnya memantulkan bianglala raksasa dari kejauhan. Mereka berlari mendekati gerbang pintu keluar untuk petugas taman bermain. Tak ada siapa pun yang menjaga.

Gerbang kecil membawa mereka ke jalan setapak lainnya menuju pohon-pohon tinggi. Eren merangkak pada jalanan mendaki. Levi di sebelahnya, mengertakkan gigi melihat separuh dari fansnya yang masih mengejar.

"Ke sini!" teriak Eren, terus bergerak mendaki bukit kecil yang menjadi jalan pintas menuju jalan besar.

Mereka tiba pada sisi sebuah jembatan. Eren melompati pagarnya, bernapas terengah-engah. Levi mengikuti dari belakang. Tak ada lagi fans yang mengikuti. Hanya sedikit mobil yang melintas di atas jembatan. Tak ada pejalan kaki. Menoleh ke samping, di bawah mereka adalah danau raksasa Shiganshina dan pemandangan taman bermain dari ketinggian bukit.

"Ah! Sudah kuduga tak ada siapa pun di sini." Eren berjalan menyusuri sisi jembatan, melihat ke arah taman bermain. "Wow, untung aku masih mengingat cerita-cerita Jean yang pernah bermain kemari."

Levi diam, menatap taman bermain dari kejauhan. Eren dapat melihat warna-warni lampu yang membentuk kerangka bianglala raksasa dalam bola matanya yang kelabu.

"Tidak buruk," desah Levi. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Pukul dua belas kurang—tiga menit lagi adalah tepat jam 12!" Senyum merekah di wajah Eren. "Tentu saja! Bahkan kita bisa melihat letusan kembang api dari sini."

Levi menyipitkan mata, menengadah ke langit gelap. Ia tiba-tiba menunjuk. "Letusan kembang api pertama harusnya dari sana."

Eren memiringkan kepala ke arah Levi. "Dari mana?"

"Dari bianglala. Puncaknya."

"Oh."

"Letusan pertama yang disusul dengan kembang api berbentuk raksasa titan."

"Benarkah?!"

"Lihat saja," bisik Levi.

Eren tidak sadar berdiri terlalu dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan napas Levi berhembus di pipinya. Ia menarik diri.

"Um, dua menit lagi," tuturnya, berpegangan pada sisi jembatan.

Di sampingnya, Levi sedang memejamkan mata, membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajahnya yang keras. Eren mengamati bagaimana kelopak mata itu agak menonjol dan kantung mata yang agak kehitaman.

Kedua mata Levi terbuka. Eren memalingkan matanya ke arah bianglala jumbo lagi.

"Kita hitung mundur?" usul Eren.

"Hmp. Silakan, bocah."

"Um, masih semenit lagi."

Levi mendengus. "Aku tidak percaya akhirnya bisa menikmati tahun baru secara privat, lumayan memaksa."

"Maaf." Eren menggaruk kepala. "Anda harus melewati tahun baru bersama—yah bersama denganku."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Setitik rasa hangat menebar di dadanya.

Letusan kembang api yang pertama mewarnai angkasa gelap. Eren langsung membulatkan matanya ke arah bianglala. Bianglala jumbo memercikkan laser dan bunga api dari tiap gondola. Bunga-bunga besar meletus menjadi serpihan bunga-bunga api kecil kemudian meredup menghilang. Secara serentak dari seluruh penjuru taman bermain menembakkan kembang apinya. Sebaran warna-warni bergradasi pelangi mengisi warna hitam. Wow. Inikah yang disebut efek  _psydelic_  yang sering dibicarakan oleh Armin?

Levi menumpukan dua tangan ke pagar jembatan, menikmati dengan tenang sapuan warna kembang api tahun baru pribadinya.

"Selamat tahun baru, Levi _-san_." Eren menggigit bibir, masih tidak percaya bisa mengatakannya secara langsung bukan dari media sosial. Jantungnya berdebar kuat. Telinganya mendenging bersamaan dengan ledakan kembang api berikutnya. Darahnya berdesir _._  Ia menjatuhkan ranselnya dan mengambil sekotak berlapis sampul kado. Teh hitam untuk Levi. "Semoga Anda mau menerima ini."

Levi mengambil hadiah itu dari tangan Eren tanpa kata. Ia menatap sekilas. "Boleh kubuka?"

Eren mengangguk.

Levi mengoyak kertasnya secara berhati-hati, matanya yang sipit membulat perlahan. Jarinya yang panjang membelai kotak kemasan teh hitam favoritnya.

Eren tidak mengharapkan jawaban apapun.

"Tidak buruk," bisik pria itu, dan Eren memahami arti kata tersebut adalah jenis pujian tertinggi bagi idolanya. " _Thanks_."

Eren tersenyum dengan gigi menyeringai, menatap pantulan kembang api pada permukaan hitam air danau. "Aku senang jika Anda suka. Bukan hadiahku saja, tapi tahun baru Anda, kuharapkan tahun ini menyenangkan, kuharap Anda senang menikmati setiap wahana yang kita masuki. Kudoakan pekerjaan Anda semakin lancar dan, um, apapun keinginan Levi-san terpenuhi."

Levi diam mendengarkan.

Permukaan air danau memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh raksasa titan, Eren mendelik, menatap angkasa.

"Atraksi utamanya," kata Levi. "Kembang api hidup dipadu sinar laser, permainan hologram raksasa, lalu-"

"Gila!"

"Hanya sedikit peningkatan dibanding tahun lalu."

Satu kembang api raksasa lenyap, yang lain menyusul, semakin meriah pada puncaknya. Suara hiruk pikuk terdengar hingga ke puncak bukit. Eren mengambil gambar dengan ponselnya, meng- _upload_  dengan cepat ke sejumlah media sosial.

" **Malam tahun baru paling indah."**

Saat kemeriahan perlahan usai, Levi bertanya, "Apa yang akan Kau lakukan sekarang."

"Eh? Aku akan pulang. Mungkin tidak bersama teman-temanku. Aku bisa pulang kapan saja."

Levi diam sejenak, nampak berpikir. Eren mengerutkan dahi.

"Boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Apa pun jika aku bisa!" Eren menepuk dadanya sendiri meniru gerakan salut prajurit AoT.

" _Well_ , Eren, bukan? Boleh aku menginap di rumahmu?"

Eren menjatuhkan  _smartphone_  Android-nya.

 


	2. Fanboy (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: R18++ something rough and Drama.
> 
> AN: Totalnya fik ini berakhir dengan 17rb kata. Akhirnya berhasil mengurangi porsi beberapa adegan sehingga tidak terlalu panjang.
> 
> Tentang Levi Ackerman di fik Fanboy
> 
> \- Adalah paman dari Mikasa Ackerman.
> 
> \- Pembaca yang melihat Levi di bab 1 terlihat lebih ekspresif dari karakter aslinya, bisa dibilang itu adalah tuntutan peran dan fanservice. Tetep aja dia ga bisa senyum lebih lebar dari yang seharusnya. Sifat aslinya? Mari kita menuju kamar tidur.
> 
> \- Sifat Levi lebih mengacu kepada karakternya di A Choice with no Regrets dan Shingeki Chuugakkou. Keras, rebel, ansos, berdedikasi tapi masih belum click dengan pekerjaannya saat ini.
> 
> Tentang karakterisasi tokoh lainnya, saya menulis berdasarkan referensi karakter mereka di Shingeki Chuugakkou. Bagi yang belum tahu, itu adalah serial manga Junior High School AU yang ditulis oleh Isayama.
> 
> \--  
> *Dakimakura: Guling yang dilapisi sarung bergambar tubuh tokoh favorit, biasanya dengan pose-pose sensual.
> 
> *Groupie: Sebutan bagi para fans maniak yang bersedia tidur dengan para idolanya.

Carla dan Grisha meninggalkan surat di meja makan. Pesannya agar Eren tidak lupa mengunci pintu dan jendela sebelum pergi ke taman bermain.

Eren menatap surat itu dengan mata berbinar, menyembunyikannya di bawah tatakan piring.

Levi Ackerman baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, duduk di kursi makan, menatap sekeliling.

Eren menyeka keringatnya sendiri. "Tunggu sebentar aku buatkan minum."

"Air putih."

Eren mengangguk, kepala nyaris membentur lemari dapur. Tangannya bergetar ketika mengambil gelas dan mengisi air dari dispenser.

Levi minum perlahan-lahan. Tiap tegukan yang menggelincir masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya, dada Eren berdebar kian cepat. Ia menahan senyuman di wajahnya dengan mengatur mimik wajah serius.

"Trims." Levi meletakkan gelasnya. "Kau hanya sendiri?"

"Ya. Kedua orang tuaku pergi keluar kota. Pulang esok sore."

"Keponakanku sering bermain kemari?"

"Mikasa? Terkadang, ya."

"Begitu."

Eren tertawa sekenanya. "Ya. Begitulah."

"Di mana aku bisa tidur malam ini?"

Rahang Eren mengatup rapat. Air muka memucat.

Hanya ada satu tempat untuk sang aktor terkenal.

Kamar yang penuh dengan barang-barang yang tidak ingin diperlihatkan kepada siapa pun, apalagi kepada orang yang menjadi objek hobinya!

Levi berdiri dari kursi. "Maaf dengan seenaknya datang kemari dan menginap. Tapi aku sudah mendengar izin darimu."

" _Well_." Eren meneguk ludah. "Rumahku seadanya dan—tidak ada kamar khusus tamu dan mungkin Anda tidak akan nyaman tidur di kamarku tapi-"

"Kau ingin aku tidur di ranjang orang tuamu?" Levi tertawa tanpa napas. "Tidak, bocah, apa Kau punya sofa atau matras-"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Anda harus tidur di ranjang."

"Oke. Tunjukkan di mana kamar tidurmu. Tidak apa 'kan jika aku ingin beristirahat sekarang?"

Eren memutar bola mata, panik melanda.

Levi keluar dari ruang makan tanpa diminta, berkacak pinggang menatap ke arah tangga, bisa menebak di atas sana terdapat kamar untuknya malam ini. "Aku akan sebal jika Kau berubah pikiran, bocah. Tolong yang tegas saja."

" _Yessir!_  Tentu saja Anda boleh menginap di rumahku." Eren mengejar. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyediakan sesuatu yang mewah."

"Aku tidak meminta apapun selain kenyamanan."

Eren melangkah gontai menuju lantai 2. Levi di belakang, mengikuti dengan matanya yang gelap kelabu dan bercahaya dalam gelap.

Di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri, Eren berhenti. Mendelik menatap tangannya sendiri yang sedang memutar lubang kunci. Ia berbalik dan mengangkat tangan.

"Anu. Aku. Ingin membersihkan sebentar kamarku. Sangat berantakan. Jadi-"

Levi menyilangkan tangan. "Silakan."

Eren melangkah mundur ke dalam kamar, langsung menutup pintu. Panik menatap isi kamarnya sendiri. Tak satu pun barang yang lolos sensor. Kekuatan titan. Ia butuh minimal tangan titan untuk meremukkan seluruh objek fantasi, mempreteli dinding dan mengoyak kasur. Tahap awal adalah membereskan figurin Kapten Levi yang berserakan di atas meja belajar. Membuang kotak makanan sisa kemarin sore. Pakaian sekolahnya tergeletak di atas karpet. Eren memunguti satu persatu, berlari ke sana kemari. Mencopoti stiker-stiker bergambar Levi dan AoT.

Di tengah usaha membumihanguskan kamar, Eren mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Levi Ackerman masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sepasang bola mata tak berkedip menjelajah seluruh areal, polisi yang menyelidik, guru yang memergoki murid yang menyontek, prajurit terkuat yang sedang mengamati objek buruan. Poster-poster besar belum sempat dipreteli, tidak bisa menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri dari mata Levi. Bantal bergambar AoT, cover laptop, telapak meja, lemari bekas tempelan, gantungan dan segala macam pernak-pernik bergoyang dalam diam.

Eren merasa bajunya sedang dilucuti. Wajahnya memanas.

Levi berdiri di tengah ruangan, mematung seperti tak bernafas. Namun hidup, bergerak secara  _live_ , mengalahkan segala bentuk tiga dimensi dan dua dimensi barang-barang koleksi Eren. Levi Ackerman yang asli, bukan immitasi, berdiri di atas karpet tempatnya bergolek sepanjang sore untuk bermain game Attack on Titan.

Eren pasrah ketika Levi menatapnya.

"Wow."

Levi berjalan dari sudut ke sudut.

"Barang apa yang belum Kau punya tentangku?" Dengan santai ia menyingkap selimut biru Eren, mengumbar benda-benda obsesi di baliknya. "Guling bergambar tubuhku." Wajah keras Levi berubah datar. "Satu set bantal dan kasurku. Dan aku bisa mencium wangi parfum karakterku."

Sudah tertangkap basah, Eren menepuk dadanya kuat. "Aku penggemar Anda!" teriaknya lantang. "Sangat menyukai Levi-san. Sangat. Semuanya adalah barang koleksiku yang berharga. Mungkin bahkan lebih berharga dari apapun! Kuharap Anda tidak merasa terganggu dengan isi kamarku!"

"Lebih berharga dari apapun?" Levi mengambil guling bergambar dirinya sendiri. "Guling bau iler dengan pose lemahku. Menjijikkan."

Dada Eren ngilu.

"Jika Anda tidak suka aku bisa membuang semuanya-"

"Berisik."

Eren mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Hanya-" Levi sang idola duduk di atas kasur bergambar dirinya sendiri. "-Aku ada di sini. Di depan matamu. Di dalam kamarmu yang berisi barang-barang imitasiku. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Eren mengepalkan tangan. Gugup menyerang hingga ia tak mampu menjawab.

Tak mendengar jawaban, Levi berdiri menghampiri, menangkap pergelangan tangan Eren, memerangkap tubuh remaja bermata hijau itu depan lemari.

Eren membulatkan mata. "Levi-san."

"Aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu," katanya. "Jangan menyia-nyiakan malamku, Eren."

"Eh?"

"Sejak Kau datang menyamar sebagai petugas nasi kotak hingga menghabiskan waktu bersamaku malam ini, dan melihat isi kamarmu, aku tahu Kau bukan fans biasa."

Ketika bibir Eren membuka, jari telunjuk Levi menahannya.

"Aku sudah di sini, apalagi yang Kau tunggu?"

Eren menahan napas. Desah napas Levi berhembus di depan wajah.

"Tidak ada kesempatan lain. Dan jangan membuatku kecewa." Levi menggesekkan jempolnya ke bibir Eren.

"Hh? L-Levi- _san_."

"Sekarang mandilah, bersihkan dirimu. Sebersih mungkin. Paham?"

"Apa yang-"

"Jangan membuatku berubah pikiran." Nada dingin.

Levi menarik diri, duduk di atas kasur.

.

Eren merosot lemas ke lantai ubin kamar mandi. Levi yang itu mengajaknya berbicara begitu dekat. Levi yang itu sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya saat ini, menunggu.

Eren langsung melucuti pakaiannya dan mengguyur diri di bawah pancuran air hangat. Mendesah keras. Tangannya tremor saat memutar kenop temperatur air. Isi kepalanya berkabut, serasa dijejali oleh berbagai macam pengalaman aneh yang terjadi hanya dalam beberapa jam. Kapasitas otaknya tidak sanggup menerima semua memori mendebarkan.

Kembali ke kamar, Eren melihat Levi berdiri di depan stereo tanpa mengenakan pakaian atasnya. Punggung telanjang yang terbentuk dari guratan otot sempurna. Eren tak bisa mengedipkan mata.

Levi menoleh pelan. Eren menahan napas.

"Koleksi CD-mu menarik," katanya. "Aku suka musik slow progresif."

"Oh. Yang itu milik temanku. Tidak sengaja terbawa olehku dan aku lupa mengembalikannya."

Levi mengeluarkan CD album OST AoT dari stereo, dan memasukkan lagu pilihannya sendiri. "Boleh aku memutar musik?"

"Silakan, Levi-san."

Musik slow mengalun pelan, menciptakan mood untuk berileksasi dalam kamar.

"Tempat yang kita datangi barusan itu tidak buruk," tutur Levi, berjalan ke kasur Eren. "Jembatan di puncak bukit di mana kita bisa melihat kembang api dengan begitu dekat. Aku ingin menikmati momen yang sama tahun depan. Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Eh?" Jantung Eren berdentum. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin menolak."

Levi diam sejenak, menatap dengan pandangan yang membuat Eren salah tingkah. Eren berbalik dan duduk di karpet. "Istirahatlah, Levi-san. Aku tidur beralas karpet di bawah sini."

"Kukira tempat tidurmu cukup untuk dua orang dewasa."

"Itu tidak nyaman." Eren mengusap pucuk hidungnya. "Aku tipe yang tidak bisa tenang ketika tidur. Temanku, Armin, pernah terdorong hingga jatuh dari ranjang." Eren tertawa kecil.

Levi diam.

"Um, kalau Anda tidak suka dengan spreinya aku bisa menggant-"

Sepasang tangan menyergap dari belakang. Eren terkesiap, kakinya tersandung karpet, sukses menabrakkan hidungnya pada dada bidang tokoh Kapten Levi yang perkasa. Berbeda dengan momen di rumah miring dan rumah hantu, kali ini Levi bersedia menahan berat tubuh Eren dalam dekapan yang kokoh.

Eren didorong jatuh ke tempat tidur. Kepala menimpa bantal bergambar kepala Levi, diapit oleh bantal dan guling Levi. Sementara Levi yang asli di atas tubuhnya.

Yang asli. Tubuh dengan massa otot yang nyata dan melebihi fantasinya selama ini. Gambar di guling itu menipu.

"Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi. Kalau Kau sengaja mengulur waktu untuk menggodaku, strategimu tidak akan berhasil, bocah."

"Levi- _san_ —apa yang—mmfh?!"

Levi memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Eren, menahan segala macam pertanyaan bocah itu. "Kalau strategimu adalah memancingku untuk menyerangmu lebih dulu. Dengan senang hati, bocah nakal."

"Ah-guuh!"

"Jilati dan hisap jariku."

"Ungg?!" Eren tersedak, jari-jari Levi panjang menggeliat pada permukaan lidah, menggesek maju mundur. Membelalak ngeri, Eren menatap Levi di atasnya.

Levi berlutut, membuka kedua kaki Eren, meletakkan di atas paha.

Untaian saliva terbentuk dari jari yang ditarik keluar. Napas Eren terengah. Ia menutup mulutnya dan mendelik takut.

Kedua tangan Levi memerangkap tubuh di bawahnya. "Katakan, Eren. Apa yang Kau lakukan dengan gulingku setiap malam?"

Hawa pekat dari aroma parfum maskulin menguar dari tubuh telanjang di atasnya. Eren kehilangan kemampuan berbicara.

Levi membungkuk, merapatkan kedua tubuh. Eren dapat merasakan dada dan perut atletis bersandar pada badannya. Levi menjulurkan lidahnya yang kemerahan. Eren merasakan sensasi basah dari otot lunak dan basah bergerak di sepanjang leher.

Eren terkesiap tidak percaya.

"Leher sempurna. Kau sudah berhasil menarik perhatianku." Kulit lunak Eren dikecap dan dihisap ke dalam mulutnya yang panas.

"Levi-san. Hhhn."

Lidah meliuk ke bagian lunak di bawah telinga Eren, membasahi dengan saliva dan meniup pelan.

"Ah!" Eren bergidik. "Levi-san?! Apa yang Kau lakukan."

Tangan Levi meraba-raba tubuh remaja. Dari pinggul, naik ke tulang rusuk, mencapai dada. Jari-jari menemukan puting Eren yang sudah menegak, mencubiti kuat-kuat dari luar kaus.

"Ahh!? L-Levi-"

"Sensitif." Jemarinya meremas dada Eren yang datar. "Aku suka bagaimana benda mungil ini menonjol di balik kausmu. Semenjak kita keluar dari wahana basah. Aku tahu Kau terus menggodaku saat itu."

"Sebentar-nn."Eren meliukkan tubuh, mendorong dada Levi menjauh. Levi menahan Eren dengan berat tubuhnya.

"Masih berakting lugu, eh? Aku di sini, bocah." Satu tangan Levi merayap masuk ke bawah piama Eren, terus naik ke atas. "Kau menginginkanku. Kau tidak butuh bantal dan guling itu." Ujung kukunya menekan dan menggelitik puting Eren. "Jangan bilang itu hanya sekedar guling bergambar diriku. Aku tahu persis apa fungsi  _dakimakura_  sebagai boneka seks."

"Ahh?!" Eren menghentak hebat. "Jangan sentuh-di-di sana."

"Bocah. Kalau Kau berakting pura-pura polos, aku tidak terlalu bergairah dengan caramu."

Dahi Eren berkerut. "Aku tidak-"

"Kau mungkin sudah mendengar gosip seksualitasku." Levi membuka kancing piama Eren satu persatu. "Kuakui, bocah, Kau tidak buruk untuk malam tahun baruku."

Eren menahan tangan Levi. "Sir?! Apa yang Anda inginkan?!"

Levi berdecih. Eren dapat melihat urat-urat menonjol di bawah kulit tangan kekar itu sebelum kemejanya ditarik paksa. Kancing bajunya mencelat hingga ke wajahnya sendiri.

Dada dan otot-otot perut yang kencang itu menimpa badannya, hingga ia bisa merasakan tiap lekukan kasarnya. Eren terlalu syok tidak sanggup bicara.

Tangan-tangan Levi meraba dengan leluasa. "Sudah berapa banyak yang berhasil Kau bawa ke kamar ini?"

Eren membulatkan mata, menghentak gelisah saat jemari Levi menggelitik daerah perut.

" _Ticklish_ , eh. Bagaimana dengan daerah sini." Bibir Levi bergerak turun mengecup tonjolan kemerahan di dada, memainkan dengan lidah pada gigi.

"Nngh!" Eren menutup mulut. "Ra-Rasanya aneh."

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku." Celana piama Eren diturunkan olehnya. "Sebelum aku, siapa idola yang berhasil Kau tiduri? Jangan bilang Kau sudah tidur dengan keponakanku. Hmp. Bocah-bocah."

Panik, Eren menarik pinggiran celananya sendiri. "Jangan, Levi-san, apa yang Kau inginkan?!"

Levi menepis tangan Eren. "Aku tidak butuh akting polos seorang  _groupie_."

"Levi-san, Anda salah-AH."

"Bagian ini tidak bisa berbohong." Levi menekan-nekan organ dewasa milik si remaja yang masih terbungkus pakaian dalam. "Dan sudah basah sekali." Tangan-tangan gesit langsung menarik celananya.

Wajah Eren panas. Jantung berdegup kuat sampai debarannya menjalar di atas kasur. Ia beringsut mundur ke sudut ranjang dan menekuk kaki.

Levi menariknya turun, mengangkat satu kaki Eren, diletakkan pada pundaknya. "Mau lari ke mana." Telapak tangan yang lebar membungkus milik si remaja, menghentak dan meremas bagian puncaknya.

Eren terkesiap.

Levi Ackerman. Kapten Levi yang selalu memegang pedang di dua sisi tangan dan menebas titan, sekarang sedang mencengkeram milik Eren.

"Ahh. Jangan."

Tungkai-tungkai Eren melemah, bergetar hebat. Matanya terpejam erat.

"Sensitif luar biasa seolah-olah Kau tidak pernah disentuh sebelumnya."

"S-Sakit."

"Sakit, hm? Aku bahkan belum ke bagian ini." Ibu jari Levi mengusap kerutan mungil Eren, berkedut kencang di bawah jarinya. "Kau suka tokoh Kapten Levi yang keras dan sadis. Apa aku salah mendengar."

"Aku tidak pernah. Di-disen-ahh."

"Buka matamu dan lihat. Apa yang sedang kulakukan dengan tubuhmu."

Gerakan Levi makin cepat. Menghentak dan meremas bagian sensitif Eren hingga cairan pre-klimaks melumuri tangannya. Bunyi basah menggelitik indera pendengaran.

Tubuh Eren menelikung sia-sia menghindari pijatan kuat pada bagian intim. Mendesah-desah sambil mencengkeram seprei, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Levi-san. Levi-san. Levi-san!" Cairan dari organ vitalnya memercik ke perut dan sudut bibir Levi. Eren menutup mulut, mendelik ke arah selangkangannya sendiri.

Levi mengusap pipinya yang kotor, menjilat bibir.

Eren merasa otaknya telah berpindah entah ke mana.

Eren mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap perut Levi. Tangannya ditahan. Levi membawa wajah Eren ke depan perutnya.

"Tidak dengan tanganmu."

Eren memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, menjulurkan lidah, menjilati cairan yang mengotori perut. Otot-otot, atletis, di bawah sapuan lidahnya. Eren bergetar hebat. Ia menatap Levi di atasnya. Dua manik kelabu yang pekat sedang menjilat tubuh buruan.

Levi membawa wajah Eren turun ke depan resleting celana. Mata Eren membulat. Levi mengeluarkan organnya yang sudah mengeras. Dibawa ke depan bibir Eren.

"Buka," perintah Levi, menggosokkan puncak kejantanannya ke bibir kenyal si remaja, memolesnya dengan cairan bening.

Eren bergetar. Denyut di antara kedua kakinya sendiri menguat.

Levi mendorong masuk ke dalam mulutnya di saat mental Eren belum siap. Si remaja terbatuk.

"Bocah  _groupie_." Levi sedang tenggelam dalam himpitan mulut yang hangat, dan menikmati getaran yang tercipta tiap kali Eren tersedak. "Apa fungsi mulutmu saat ini? Hisap."

Eren menatap Levi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kesulitan bernapas. Dahinya berkerut. Ia mencoba menghisap pelan. Menggerakkan permukaan lidah yang lembut. Tersedak saat organ di dalam mulutnya menggelincir keluar masuk. Eren mencengkeram paha Levi.

Levi menarik tangan Eren dan meremasnya lembut. "Buka mulutmu lebih lebar lagi."

"Guuuh!"

Organ besar melesak masuk ke dalam tenggorokan. Eren terbatuk, liurnya menetes di atas selimut. Mual ingin muntah, tangannya yang gemetaran menggenggam milik Levi. Air matanya meleleh keluar.

Levi diam mengamati dengan sepasang matanya yang menusuk tajam. Perpanjangan tubuhnya ditarik keluar.

"Uh. Hu." Eren megap-megap, wajah merona merah, terduduk lemah.

Levi mendorong pundak Eren untuk kembali membuat bocah itu telentang. Kedua kakinya dibuka lebar.

"Kau punya pelumas?"

Masih belum pulih dari syok, mata Eren nanar mencari wajah Levi yang menggelap. "Pe...lumas?"

Alis mata Levi bertaut. "Kau tidak punya."

Eren menggeleng lemah.

Levi berdecih. Melumuri tiga jari dengan salivanya sendiri. Jemarinya ia bawa menuju bulatan mungil di antara kedua kaki Eren. Sebuah jari menelusup masuk.

Eren mendelik. "Ah! Levi-san!?"

Kening Levi berkerut. "Sempit." Jari tengah menusuk masuk lebih dalam, mengeksplorasi dinding hangat yang langsung berkontraksi kuat, memijat-mijat jari Levi.

Eren separuh menjerit, "Levi-san?! Di mana Kau menyentuhku? Henti-Mmffh."

"Berisik." Levi membungkam mulut remajanya dengan  _dakimakura_. "Jangan berakting polos. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti pemerkosa. Atau itu adalah  _fetish-_ mu?"

Bergetar, Eren memeluk guling bergambar idola kesayangannya. Pipinya yang basah terbenam di balik fabrik. "Ah. Ahn."

Tidak mau menunggu sampai otot-otot Eren melemas, jari kedua sudah menghujam masuk. Eren menggelinjang. Kedua kakinya ditahan oleh Levi.

"Bocah? Mulut bawahmu ini menghisap jariku lebih kuat daripada mulut yang atas." Jarinya tidak berhenti menggoda Eren. Terkadang menusuk masuk dan keluar, atau hanya memijat daerah lipatan dalam bokongnya dengan jempol seolah-olah ingin mengetes kelenturannya. "Kau menjepit jariku terlalu kuat seperti tidak mau melepaskanku."

"Jangan." Eren menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Levi-san."

Gerakan jari mengencang, menusuk masuk hingga Eren bisa merasakan pangkal jari Levi tertahan di depan pintu masuknya. Ujung jarinya memijat kelenjar yang membengkak di dalam dinding Eren. Jari menusuk tepat pada bagian prostat.

"Ah!" Sensasi ganjil menjalar, berpusat pada area selangkangan. Dorongan aneh seperti ingin buang air kecil, lagi. Eren menahan organ vitalnya sendiri yang mulai meneteskan cairan. " _Gasp_. Jangan di-di sana!"

"Bocah, ini baru jariku. Kau sudah bereaksi lagi." Levi memutar jarinya, mengoleskan cairan saliva sebanyak mungkin, memastikan dinding dalam Eren lembab dan terstimulasi. "Jangan bilang Kau memang masih perjaka."

Jari-jari ditarik keluar. Terisak, Eren menjatuhkan kepala di atas bantal, menutupi wajah dengan guling.

Terdengar bunyi resleting dompet dan sobekan plastik. Levi menyarungkan karet transparan pada organ seksnya.

Eren mengerjap, lalu matanya membola. Tubuhnya diseret ke bawah. Guling ditempatkan di bawah pinggul Eren. Kaki Eren dibuka lebih lebar dan digiring ke arah selangkangannya. Levi mengarahkan anggota dirinya ke depan kerutan mungil Eren.

"Levi-san?! Levi-san tung-tunggu sebentar!"

Eren menggeliat panik, merasakan kepala tumpul berlapis karet kontrasepsi menekan ke dalam liang mungil. Nyeri menggigit hingga ke ubun-ubun kepala.

" _S-Sir_. Tidak akan muat!"

Levi tidak berhenti, mendorong pinggulnya maju, mengertakkan gigi. " _Fuck_."

Kuku Eren menggali ke dalam bantalan guling.

Levi menyatukan bagian dirinya sampai bocah itu merasa penuh. Eren menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan sambil menggigit bibir.

" _Shit_. Kau lebih sempit dari yang kuduga." Levi menarik setengah dari dirinya, lalu menghujam lebih kuat.

Eren meredam suara teriakan dengan tangannya sendiri, sementara bukaan ototnya kembali menyambut milik Levi. Hujaman berikutnya meluncur masuk sedikit lebih mulus. Eren tanpa sadar membuka kakinya sedikit lebih lebar.

Napas memburu. Levi menghentak lebih kuat. Eren terdorong hingga kepalanya nyaris membentur sisi ranjang. Jam weker bergambar simbol sayap kebebasan terjatuh dari meja belakang ranjang.

"Arghhhh." Eren mencengkeram pundak Levi, memeluk punggung yang berotot. Tubuh hangat yang sangat berbeda dengan guling yang menemaninya tidur tiap malam. Bergetar hebat. Dinding dalamnya berdenyut pada tiap gesekan yang semakin bertambah temponya. "Sakit, Levi-san."

Levi tidak berhenti, mengangkat satu kaki Eren dan membungkukkan badan. Melekat lebih dekat. Ia menangkap bibir Eren yang terbuka, memasukkan dan memainkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut yang panas.

Bibir Levi, pada bibirnya, melumat habis, ditambah bagian diri Levi yang terus melesak keluar masuk pada liang intimnya.

" _Naa_ , Eren," Levi berbisik lembut di sela ciumannya, "Mana yang Kau pilih? Aku, Levi Ackerman, atau Kapten Levi, tokoh fantasi berbentuk guling di bawah badanmu?"

Musik slow progresif mengalun pelan, diiringi suara rintihan tertahan Eren, suara tepukan dan bunyi basah antar kulit. Eren hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Benang tipis terbentuk saat Levi melepaskan bibir merah si remaja. Eren langsung melempar wajahnya ke samping. Air mata menetes tumpah. Tubuhnya yang panas dan diselubungi sensasi nikmat bergerak-gerak mengikuti sentakan liar Levi.

"Le-Levi-san."

Levi menekuk kaki Eren dan merapatkannya dengan kaki yang lain. Hentakan pinggul bertambah cepat, ujung kejantanannya menumbuk tepat pada kelenjar prostat Eren. Tangannya merayap ke bawah membungkus organ vital Eren, menyentak-nyentakkan seiring irama hentakannya sendiri. Bunyi tepukan menggema dalam kamar. Ranjang berderit kuat.

"Ahh?! Levi-san. Jangan. Terlalu kencang. Ahh."

Cairan putih menyembur dari organ seks si remaja, membasahi pahanya sendiri.

Levi terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Melahap wajah submisif Eren dengan mata gelapnya.

Tubuh Eren digulingkan, Eren menjerit, pinggul diangkat naik.  _Dakimakura_  Levi di bawah dadanya, sementara Levi yang asli di atasnya.

Di dalam dirinya, Eren merasakan bagaimana perpanjangan Levi bergerak-gerak, semakin dalam, hampir mencapai pusar. Liang makin terasa basah, cairan pekat mengaliri paha dalamnya dan menetes di atas guling Levi. Posisi baru mereka membuatnya lebih leluasa menghujam lebih dalam. Eren merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar nikmat.

Napas Levi berhembus di belakang daun telinga. Jari-jari lengket menjalar ke depan, ke bagian dada Eren yang membusung, mencubiti putingnya. Hentakan dari belakang membuat organ sensitif Eren bergesekan dengan fabrik kasar guling di bawahnya. Eren menjerit tertahan, menumpahkan cairan klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya di atas guling Levi.

"Ahn. Levi-san!"

"Bocah,  _shit_ , Kau menghimpitku kuat sekali. Lemaskan ototmu." Ia menepuk bokong Eren dan meremas gemas. "Aku ini orang ke berapa yang pernah menidurimu, huh?"

Eren terisak, lidahnya kelu saat berbicara. "Aku tidak pernah-hhn."

Gerakan Levi melambat, kemudian mengencang. Bunyi derit ranjang menghalau suara pengakuan Eren. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti akan menyeruak dari dadanya. Pandangan matanya mulai fokus dan tidak fokus.

"Bocah," desah Levi, menaikkan tempo. Eren bisa merasakan organ besar yang dihimpit olehnya berdenyut lebih kuat. Levi menarik terbuka kedua pipi bokong Eren, menghujamkan dirinya sangat kuat sampai tubuh Eren bergetar. Ujung karet elastis yang menekan saraf Eren dari dalam bergetar pelan. Beberapa saat, Levi berhenti bergerak, bernapas berat pada tengkuk Eren.

Levi menarik diri dengan lenguhan pelan, tubuh Eren dilepaskannya.

Eren membuka matanya perlahan, menoleh ke belakang dengan letih. Levi sedang melepas alat kontrasepsi yang berlumur cairan kemerahan dan membungkusnya dengan plastik. Dibuang ke tempat sampah.

Eren diam. Kasur menekuk di belakang punggungnya. Levi berbaring di tempat tidur.

Jantung Eren berdegup pelan, isi kepalanya masih berkabut. Ia mengalami disorientasi dalam beberapa saat. Bagian dalamnya masih terasa panas dan ngilu, rasanya milik Levi masih bergerak-gerak di dalam tubuhnya.

Sang idola sedang berbaring membelakangi Eren. Punggung yang kokoh, pundak yang lebar, otot-otot yang atletis. Ketika sebelumnya Eren memeluk tubuh itu, ia merasakan kepadatan dan hangat yang tidak sebanding dengan  _dakimakura_ bergambar tubuh Levi di bawahnya saat ini.

Eren membelai kulit punggung Levi, menggeser tubuhnya, memeluk.

Levi tersentak bangun, berwajah datar, menepis Eren. "Bocah, aku tidak terbiasa memeluk seorang  _groupie_."

Eren menahan napas.

"Yang barusan tidak buruk," katanya. "Terima kasih sudah menemani malam tahun baruku." Levi duduk di tepi ranjang, menyulut rokok. "Aku tak bisa melarikan diri lebih lama lagi. Besok bukan hari libur. Punya asbak?"

Eren menggeleng lemah.

Levi berjalan ke jendela. "Aku pergi besok pagi."

Eren memeluk guling Levi yang dingin, meremas kuat-kuat, merasakan kepadatan latex yang selama ini menemaninya sepanjang malam. Giginya menggemeretak.

.

.

"Levi-san...?"

Bangun pagi, Eren mengerang sakit.

Ia tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakinya.

Ranjang di sebelahnya kosong. Masih tersisa wangi tubuh yang familier dari malam sebelumnya. Jantungnya berdentum pelan.

Bangkit dari tempat tidur, Eren meringis sakit.

Di atas meja belajar, Eren melihat lembaran dolar.

Hanya satu orang yang secara pasti meninggalkan uang itu untuknya.

Pandangan Eren mengabur. Rasa sakit di antara kedua kakinya menjalar hingga ke puncak kepala. Dadanya sesak.

 _Handphone_  bergetar. Telepon masuk dari Armin Arlert.

Eren menjawab parau, "Armin?"

"Eren!" pekik sahabatnya. "Lihat media sosial sekarang!"

Eren membuka laptop.

Di Facebook, terdapat lebih dari 100 pesan notifikasi untuknya. Eren membuka salah satu yang berisi foto dengan tag namanya.

Dalam foto hasil jepretan seseoranng, terlihat dirinya dan Levi sedang berlari sepanjang taman bermain menghindari kejaran fans. Fotonya sedang menelan sosis, duduk berdampingan dengan seseorang bertopi mencurigakan. Eren yang sedang keluar dari rumah cermin bersama Levi. Sedang menarik tangan Levi untuk berlari ke dalam gang sempit. Foto lain kurang lebih sama.

Judul artikel besar mengisi tiap halaman situs berita selebriti, dan menjadi highlight besar di tiap situs fans AoT.

Dada Eren mencelos.

**"Levi Ackerman Tidak Hadir Pada Acara Tutup Tahun. Terlihat Sedang Bermain Wahana Rumah Hantu."**

**"Levi Ackerman Bergandengan dengan Seorang Remaja LAKI-LAKI?"**

**"Kencan Gelap di Puncak Tahun. Levi Ackerman Bersama Seorang Remaja."**

**"Tipe Levi Ackerman adalah Remaja."**

**"Ketidakprofesionalan Seorang Aktor Top."**

**"Kapten Levi adalah Manusia Biasa."**

**"Pengakuan Sekuriti Wahana Dora the Explorer: 'Aku melarang Levi Ackerman masuk karena tinggi badan yang-**

Eren menutup satu per satu halaman situs. Tangannya berkeringat dingin.

Eren menghabiskan seminggu berikutnya tanpa melihat berita di internet, majalah, manapun. Pertanyaan dari teman-temannya tidak dijawab.

Ia menolak Mikasa dan Armin yang ingin datang ke rumah.

Eren tidak peduli lagi dengan nilai sekolahnya. Carla meminta Eren pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia melewatkan acara TV AoT.

Sepulang sekolah, Eren berjalan lesu ke kamar. Tiap-tiap wajah Levi di dalam poster menyambutnya, mengikuti tiap gerak-geriknya, mencemoohnya. Eren menggeser guling Levi ke sudut ranjang, ia berbaring dan menutup mata.

"Bocah  _groupie_ , Kau tidak terlalu buruk untuk malam tahun baruku."

Dada Eren panas. Matanya menjeblak terbuka.

Mendadak ia bangkit, berdiri di atas kasur.

Eren mencopoti tiap poster di dinding, membuangnya ke lantai.

Ia memanjat dengan bangku dan melepaskan jam dinding berlambang Survey Corps.

Cangkir, buku, CD, koleksi figurin, game playstation AoT dimasukkan ke dalam kotak kardus.

Carla memasuki kamar anaknya untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa bulan. Mengerjap. "Eren?"

"Bersih-bersih," jawabnya singkat, mengoyak satu persatu stiker AoT dan mencopot pin AoT dari tas ranselnya. "Aku ingin membuat api di halaman belakang."

"Kalau ingin membuang sampah, serahkan saja kardusnya ke-"

"Tidak, Bu. Aku ingin membakarnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Uang pemberian Levi dimasukkan ke dalam amplop, dilemparkan ke dalam kardus.

.

Di halaman belakang, ia meletakkan kardusnya di sebelah tong panas berisi api yang menjilat-jilat hingga panasnya mencapai mata eren. Manik zamrud berubah sewarna amber.

Eren memasukkan poster Levi yang pertama - poster yang ia beli pertama kali dengan tambahan uang saku.

Kertas lux berlaminasi itu tenggelam dalam bara api, terkikis habis dalam beberapa detik.

Poster, stiker, kartu, seprei dan benda dua dimensi lainnya dimasukkan satu persatu ke dalam tong. Apinya membesar beberapa saat sehingga Eren berdiri dan mundur dari tempatnya.

Suara deruman sepeda motor besar F131 Hellcat Combat menarik perhatian para tetangga. Berhenti di depan rumah Eren.

Eren mengintip dari balik pagar, mengetahui Mikasa dan Armin akan datang siang itu.

Seorang pria berjaket gelap turun dari sepeda motor tanpa melepas helmnya. Kantong kertas di tangan kanannya. Ia berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumah yang berbau bakaran sampah.

"Eren," sapa pria itu, melepas helmnya. Rambut hitam legamnya basah oleh keringat. Wajahnya sedikit lebih pucat dari yang pernah diingat oleh Eren.

Levi berdiri tanpa cela, berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

Eren bergeming di depan kobaran api. "Kenapa Levi-san-"

"Kebetulan lewat," terangnya, mengangkat kantong kertas di tangan. "Hamburger keju. Katanya ini makanan favoritmu. Aku-"

Tatapan matanya jatuh kepada api dan kardus besar berisi  _merchandise_  AoT.

Pandangan Levi berpindah kepada Eren. Kontak mata.

Wajah Eren menggelap, berjalan melewati Levi dan berkata, "Akan kubuatkan minum. Tunggulah di sini."

"Tentu saja. Apa yang bisa kuharapkan," desah Levi, "dari seorang  _groupie_  bocah sepertimu."

Eren berhenti.

"Bagaimana dengan kamar barumu. Siapa lagi berikutnya." Levi meletakkan oleh-oleh makanannya ke atas tumpukan kardus. "Kau sudah tidur denganku. Impianmu tercapai sudah. Buang semuanya.  _Well done, kid_."

Eren mengepalkan tangan.

Levi berjalan keluar pagar. "Terserah akan Kau apakan hamburger kejunya."

"Aku bukan  _groupie_."

Levi tidak memelankan langkahnya.

"Aku bukan  _groupie_ ," ulang Eren, suara bergetar. "Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan siapa pun sebelum Anda. Aku tidak memasang apapun lagi."

Levi mengangkat helmnya di atas kepala. "Selamat siang, bocah."

"LEVI!"

Levi berbalik, membulatkan mata.

Lembaran dolar dilemparkan ke udara, ke arahnya. Beberapa menghempas wajah terkejut sang aktor.

Pejalan kaki dan pengendara sepeda berhenti di depan rumah Eren, melongok dari luar pagar. Carla berdiri di teras, melongok dengan bingung.

Eren, dengan gigi menggemeretak dan dahi berkerut, merangsek maju. Ia mencengkeram kemeja Levi.

"Aku memang seorang bocah!" teriaknya, mengundang setiap mata tetangga untuk mengintip pekarangan rumahnya.

Levi bergeming.

Eren menunduk, berbisik lirih, "Tak ada siapa pun sebelumnya pernah melakukan itu padaku. Bahkan sakitnya masih terasa sampai sekarang."

Mata gelap Levi perlahan melebar. "Apa?"

Mikasa dan Armin berlari memasuki halaman, terkejut melihat Levi.

"Eren?!"

"Kau tidak perlu membayarku! Aku bukan fans seperti tiga gadis di luar pondokmu!" teriaknya di depan wajah Levi.

Mikasa berlari di antara pamannya dan Eren. Armin mendatangi Eren dan menarik lengan temannya.

"Cukup, Levi-san!" hardik Mikasa, berdiri di antara kedua lelaki. "Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini. Sejak awal aku tidak setuju Eren menjadi penggemar Anda."

"Oke." Levi memijat-mijat pelipisnya. " _Teenage_   _drama_  apa yang ada di depanku saat ini."

Mikasa mendesis, "Aku tahu bagaimana Anda dan tidak peduli siapa pun Anda. Eren adalah keluargaku yang sejati."

Bunyi jepretan kamera terdengar beberapa kali dari luar pagar. Yang sedang mengendarai sepeda menelepon seseorang dari media massa. Mendadak jumlah penonton bertambah. Levi masih bergeming.

Armin gelisah, melirik kanan kiri. "Sudah. Sudah. Kita sangat menarik perhatian di sini." Ia menatap Levi takut-takut. "Levi-san? Maaf tapi a-aku mohon mungkin sebaiknya Anda pergi."

Eren ngotot-ngotot berbicara, "Aku menyukaimu Levi-san! Menggemarimu secara tulus! Tapi bukan berarti Kau bisa seenaknya melakukan itu!"

Bisik-bisik mengudara.

"Oi." Levi menghela napas. "Bocah."

Urgen, seorang pria menghambur masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah Eren. " _Shit_! Levi! Apa yang Kau lakukan?! Cepat kita pergi dari sini."

" _Shut it_ , Farlan. Kau mengikutiku lagi."

Farlan menarik lengan Levi. "Kau gila!  _Mass_   _media_  sedang menuju kemari."

"Sebaiknya Anda pergi, Levi-san," kata Mikasa.

Farlan sudah menyeret Levi sekuat tenaga ke depan gerbang. Kontak mata Eren dan Levi terputus.

F131 Hellcat Combat melaju kencang, meliuk di antara kerumunan.

.

.

Attack on Titan Fanpage.  _Unlike._

Levi Ackerman.  _Unfollow._

Situs update berita AoT.  _Delete bookmarks_.

_Unlike. Unlike. Unfollow. Unlike._

"Selamat tinggal fandom."  _Tweeted_.

Eren membuang sampah keripik kentang bermerek AoT ke luar jendela.

Carla mengamuk.

.

Sudah 6 bulan sejak Eren membuang segala macam hal tentang AoT dan Levi dalam kehidupannya.

Satu kelas sedang berencana menonton film layar lebar terbaru Kapten Levi. Premier akan dihadiri oleh para pemainnya.

"Uh, tentang apapun yang terjadi. Itu sudah berlalu 'kan?" kata Sasha. "Kali ini kita menonton untuk hiburan."

"Oke, aku ikut." Connie mengangkat tangan.

"Eren?"

"Aku pulang."

"Eren pulang, maka aku pulang," kata Mikasa.

Armin menggaruk pipinya. "Aku ikut, ingin melihat Komandan Erwin."

Eren pulang ke rumah sambil menendang kaleng minuman sepanjang jalan. Mikasa mengikuti di belakang.

"Eren? Kau sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi 'kan?"

"Aku sudah lama melupakannya."

Mikasa tertunduk sejenak. "Kalau ingin ikut menonton, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa."

"Aku benci serial drama itu," geram Eren.

"Kau membenci Levi, bukan serial dramanya," jelas Mikasa. "Levi tidak akan datang pada acara premier besok malam."

"Huh?"

"Kalau Kau membuka media sosial, trending topic di twitter dengan foto motor besar yang bobrok itu adalah milik pamanku."

Jantung Eren berdentum pelan. "Oh."

"Seminggu lalu Levi kecelakaan. Masih di rumah sakit hingga kemarin ayahku menjenguknya."

"Begitu."

"Kau masih membencinya."

Eren menggaruk kepalanya. "Bagaimanapun aku membencinya, aku tidak akan tertawa jika ia mengalami musibah."

Mikasa mengangguk.

Keesokan harinya, Eren mendengar berita kemunduran tanggal rilis drama AoT  _season_  2.

.

.

Distrik Shiganshina, Kota Maria, meniupkan hawa terendahnya pada suhu 29° Fahrenheit. Sebagaimana setahun sebelumnya.

Butiran salju meleleh di atas ubun-ubun kepala remaja berambut cokelat. Pandangan mengabur, Eren Jaeger mengeratkan syal merah di sekitar lehernya. Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah Armin, meminta untuk diajari hapalan rumus logaritma.

Sesampainya di rumah, memperlihatkan hasil tes dengan nilai di bawah angka 3, Carla menghukum Eren membersihkan gudang.

Tumpukan kardus berisi barang-barang tua bergeser jatuh saat Eren menyapu. Ia mengumpat. Satu kardus berisi pakaian-pakaian lama berserakan di lantai semen. Pakaian teratas adalah kaus berlogo AoT dari toko suvenir.

" _Damn_ , aku lupa mengirim barang-barang ini ke situs donasi."

Di atas kaus itu tergeletak jaket berwarna cokelat.

Eren teringat akan Levi Ackerman di malam tahun baru. Pria itu membungkus tubuh Eren yang basah kuyup dengan jaket, di luar wahana Stone Age.

Duduk di atas kardus, Eren merenung.

Armin, sedang sakit flu, membuat status ajakan berpesta tahun baru kecil-kecilan. Jean mengusulkan untuk pergi ke Shiganshina Theme Park. Eren belum mengirim tanggapan.

Mikasa berkata akan menemani Eren ke manapun di malam tahun baru.

Pagi, tanggal 31 Desember, Eren meninggalkan pesan di media sosial untuk melewatkan tahun barunya sendirian.

Mengenakan jaket cokelat dan syal merahnya, Eren pergi keluar rumah. Ia mengantre di depan stasiun sambil membalas komentar teman-temannya.

 **Reiner Braun.** "Hei, seseorang menghabiskan malam tahun baruannya sendirian. #foreveralone." 2 people like this

 **Mikasa Ackerman.** "Eren Yeager? Boleh aku datang ke rumahmu?"

  1. "Sori, Reiner Braun. Tahun baru kali ini Krista hanya boleh berdua saja denganku. See you guys next year."



**Reiner Braun.** "Haha. Bertholdt Fubar Kau di mana? Jadi pergi bersama Annie?"

  1. "Sori, aku pergi ke resort dengan ayahku."



**Gadis Kentang.** "Kenapa hanya aku dan Connie yang menghabiskan tahun baru di Kafe Trost ?! Armin Arlert, Kau bilang jadi datang ke mari?"

 **Bertholdt Fubar.** "Aku sendirian saja sepertinya. Happy new year :)"

  1. "Untung saja aku tidak #foreveralone."



**Armin Arlert.** "Maaf, Sasha. Fluku main parah."

 **Eren Yeager.** "Happy new year all."

Eren menutup aplikasi  _smartphone_ , menaiki kereta.

Perjalanan menuju puncak bukit Shiganshina menempuh kurang setengah jam. Eren turun di stasiun dan berjalan kaki menuju jembatan besar.

Baik tahun baru sebelumnya dan tahun baru yang sekarang, jembatan hanya dilewati oleh segelintir pejalan kaki dan mobil-mobil yang mengambil jalur pintas menuju Shiganshina Theme Park. Tapi di banding tahun yang sebelumnya, Eren bisa melihat beberapa pasangan memilih tempat sepi di pinggir jembatan untuk menanti kembang api. Tempat ini sudah bukan rahasia lagi.

Di sisi jembatan tempatnya menghabiskan waktu tahun lalu, sepeda motor besar F131 Hellcat Combat diparkir miring. Pemiliknya duduk di atasnya sambil melihat ke arah taman bermain. Minuman panas mengepul di bawah hidungnya.

Eren menjatuhkan ranselnya.

Levi menoleh ke arahnya.

Wajah aktor idolanya tidak banyak berubah kecuali kantung mata yang semakin menghitam, atau kerut yang sedikit bertambah. Caranya memegang gelas tidak berubah. Caranya duduk seperti seorang bos di atas motornya juga tidak berubah. Kilatan dari biji mata segelap permata obsidian tidak berubah.

"Levi-san."

"Kau datang rupanya."

"Kenapa di sini?"

"Sudah jadi rencana sejak setahun lalu untuk melewatkan tahun baru di tempat ini," jawabnya. "Aku pernah mengatakannya pada seorang bocah. Ia melupakannya."

Eren tertunduk, mengambil tas ranselnya dan berjalan ke sisi jembatan.

"Aku tidak pernah lupa," bisiknya pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka Anda benar-benar serius."

"Hmp. Tidak banyak aktor terkenal yang dianggap serius untuk urusan janji terhadap fans. Kau boleh menyebutku spesies langka."

Eren meremat pinggiran jaketnya. "Kata Mikasa Anda kecelakaan."

"Ya." Levi mengusap pahanya. "Sudah berangsur pulih dengan terapi seminggu sekali. Tapi tidak bisa digunakan untuk bergerak lebih banyak dari yang biasanya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bocah." Levi mengangkat bahu. "Suatu hari akan kuceritakan padamu detil kecelakaanku. Bagaimana tulangku remuk dan hidungku mengeluarkan darah-"

"Ugh, maaf. Anda masih bermain dalam drama?"

"AoT  _season_  2 mengikuti drama kehidupan aktor yang sesungguhnya. Kapten Levi sedang cidera kaki setelah berhadapan dengan titan wanita berbokong besar, dan ya, sesuai dengan kondisiku saat ini."

Eren memutar bola mata.  _"I_   _see_."

Bunyi gemuruh terdengar dari arah taman bermain. Beberapa menit menjelang momen tutup tahun.

Levi menyeruput teh hitam, melenguh. "Aku tidak mendapat bocoran bagaimana bentuk kembang api tahun ini."

"Um."

"Kuharap mereka bisa lebih kreatif dengan bentuk raksasa baru. Aku sudah bosan, jujur saja." Levi membuat wajah bosan. "Selama ini hanya ada wajah titan bodoh, titan banci, atau yang berlari dengan kedua tangan terangkat di udara." Kedua tangan Levi terentang di udara menirukan gestur titan automaton. "HALELUYA!"

Eren mendengus, lalu membuang muka.

"Titan berbokong bagus hanya ada satu. Dan yang satu itu berhasil membuat kakiku sakit."

"Hari ini Anda lebih banyak bicara dari yang biasanya."

"Jangan sok tahu bagaimana karakterku, bocah." Levi mengacak-acak rambut Eren.

Eren menepis pelan tangan Levi dari puncak kepalanya. "Uh. Maaf."

Levi masih menatap.

Paras Eren menghangat, ia menyembunyikan pipi di balik syal merah. "Tapi Anda masih bermain dalam drama AoT, walau tidak mendapat banyak  _screentime_? Kudengar dari temanku."

"Yeah, tapi sejak aku mengalami kecelakaan, tawaran pekerjaanku untukku berkurang."

"Oh."

"Aktor  _Action_  yang cidera sepertiku tidak akan bisa menjual di dunia hiburan," Ia meneguk tetesan terakhir teh hitam, melempar ke tong sampah terdekat. "Aku tidak keberatan. Untuk terus bersinar di bawah lampu sorot bukan hidupku yang sesungguhnya."

Eren diam.

"Hidup tenang dan melakukan apapun yang kumau, dengan orang-orang tertentu, tanpa perlu menyamar dan bersembunyi. Itu kehidupan yang kumau. Ngomong-ngomong apa Kau punya pulsa?"

"E-Eh? Ya. Ada."

Levi mengambil Android Eren dari tangannya, menekan nomor seseorang.

Ledakan kembang api berbunyi di udara. Terik cahaya menerpa wajahnya dengan gradasi merah dan hijau. Eren menyipitkan mata, kemudian mengucap kagum. "Seperti kembang raksasa, huh?"

"Hmp."

Kembang api kedua membawa sentuhan warna yang lebih cerah, antara oranye bercampur kuning, meletus dengan bentuk seperti bintang.

"Yang barusan mirip dengan tahun lalu," komentar Eren, menoleh kepada Levi. "Apa menurut Anda-"

Eren menyadari Levi sedang tidak melihat kembang api. Matanya hanya mengarah kepada Eren.

"Levi-san?"

"Selamat tahun baru, Eren Jaeger. Semoga Kau-" Levi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit. "—bisa menjadi, yah, apapun yang terbaik."

Eren bergeming, memerhatikan bagaimana warna-warna pelangi menyapu wajah pucat dan dingin milik Levi. Napas putih berhembus dari celah bibir pucat ketika pria itu berbicara lagi:

"Maafkan kesalahanku."

Eren menahan napas.

"Walau aku merasa itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku, bocah." Levi menghela napas, mengembalikan  _handphone_  Eren. "Kau yang menggodaku duluan."

Letusan kembang api berikutnya meredam suara keras Eren.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menggoda! Anda yang salah sangka. A-aku sudah mencoba berulang kali menjelaskan. Anda tidak mendengar."

"Jadi segalanya salah paham, hm? Selanjutnya terserah padamu. Seperti bianglala jumbo itu," Levi membuat gestur dengan kepalanya. "Rodanya terus berputar dan tidak selamanya kita berhenti di atas. Aku bukan lagi seorang aktor idola dalam masa puncak keemasan. Sebentar lagi kontrakku berakhir sebagai Kapten Levi. Tokoh itu akan digantikan wajah baru. Satu masa berlalu, masa selanjutnya tiba."

"Aku tidak melihat Anda seperti itu." Eren bersedekap. "Kapten Levi adalah Kapten Levi, Anda adalah Levi-san."

"Aku pernah berkeinginan memiliki seorang fans sepertimu." Levi mengenakan helmnya. "Hal bagusnya, aku tidak perlu meneruskan keinginan itu."

Eren mengerjapkan mata. "Mau ke mana?"

"Pulang. Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Tidak enak badan keluar di cuaca seperti ini? Dan hanya memakai jaket satu lapis?" Eren mendadak marah, ia mencopot syal merahnya, melingkarkannya ke leher Levi. "Sakitnya akan bertambah parah!"

Levi diam ketika Eren melingkarkan syalnya tak tentu arah, sebagian menutup wajah dan helm.

Eren menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Anda dan Mikasa tidak berbeda. Mikasa  _care_  dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, tapi sering melupakan dirinya sendiri."

"Apa aku ini perhatian di matamu, bocah?"

"Entah. Ketika bajuku basah, Anda meminjamkan jaket dan-"

Eren berhenti, ia berani bersumpah baru saja melihat bibir Levi melengkung tipis.

"Dan aku bisa mengerti kenapa keponakanku sangat tertarik denganmu." Levi mengembalikan syal Eren. "Aku pulang." Levi menstarter motornya. "Dan aku masih menunggu jawabanmu."

"Huh?"

"Apakah maafku diterima atau tidak. Maaf dari seorang Levi Ackerman tanpa embel-embel aktor dan seorang kapten."

Eren menggaruk kepala. "Aku sudah melupakannya."

Levi menarik dagu Eren ke arahnya. "Kau melupakannya?"

Eren mendongak, menatap wajah di atas motor, tinggi badan mereka dimenangkan oleh Levi.

Ibu jari Levi menggosok lembut bibir Eren. "Apa yang kulakukan malam itu, Kau sudah melupakannya."

Paras memanas, Eren mundur ke belakang. Levi menahannya.

"Tidak pernah ada yang menyentuh bibir ini selain aku?"

Eren menutup rahangnya rapat-rapat. Hembusan napas Levi, berbau manis seperti teh dan gula, menerpa wajah syoknya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya dengan benar saat itu."

Levi menautkan bibir keduanya. Mengecup lembut. Tidak kurang dari sedetik.

Ledakan kembang api kian meriah. Bunyinya tidak mencapai telinga si remaja.

Darah terasa semakin memadati pipi Eren. Levi mengusap wajahnya yang memerah dan menarik diri.

" _Well_." Levi berdeham. "Sekarang Kau boleh marah denganku."

Eren menutup mulutnya. "A-Apa yang barusan."

"Hubungi aku kalau Kau bersedia menerima maafku. Kalau Kau tidak menghubungiku, lupakan kita pernah berkenalan."

"Aku—Aku tidak punya nomor-"

"Lihat daftar kontak  _smartphone_ -mu. Aku sudah menyimpannya."

"Eh?'

Levi menurunkan kaca helmnya. Motor hitamnya mengeluarkan deru mesin bertenaga besar dan asap tipis knalpot. Eren tidak berkedip menatap kepergian Levi.

Buru-buru ia melihat daftar kontaknya.  _Search_  - L - Levi.

Nama Ackerman Levi terdaftar tepat di bawah nama Mikasa.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam  _handphone_  Levi.

**From: Eren Jeager**

**"Aku ingin mendengar bagaimana Anda kecelakaan."**

.

.

.

Tamat

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> Fanboy!Eren di dunia AU masa kini (Referensi mengacu pada tokoh Eren di Kyojin Chuugakkou (進撃！巨人中学校)/serial SnK School AU buatan Hajime Isayama):
> 
> 1\. Menggilai apa pun yang sedang ia gilai dan hanya fokus kepada hal yang ia gilai tersebut. Penuh passion, pantang menyerah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Sebagaimana karakter aslinya.
> 
> 2\. Makanan favorit adalah hamburger keju
> 
> 3\. Menggilai media sosial
> 
> 4\. Suka main game
> 
> 5\. Agak ansos
> 
> 6\. Tidak peka
> 
> 7\. Bodoh dalam akademis terkecuali rajin belajar. Senang dengan pelajaran olahraga atau yang memicu adrenalin.


End file.
